Sentença
by AbelhaA-chan
Summary: Nada poderia livrá-lo da condenação. Quinze anos trancado na cadeia de segurança máxima, em Konoha.Esta era sua sentença.  Até que ela apareceu. A única capaz de preencher sua vazia existência, mesmo dentro de grades.  Sasuke e Sakura.
1. Capítulo I

**Declaime;** O Naruto não me pertece. Até porque ele é todinho da Hina-chan, já o Sasori, roubei para fazer uns serviços aqui em casa –hehe.

**Casal:**Sasuke/Sakura

**Classificação:** T

**Sinopse:** Nada poderia livrá-lo da condenação. Quinze anos trancado na cadeia de segurança máxima, em era sua sentença. Até que ela apareceu. A única capaz de preencher sua vazia existência, mesmo dentro de grades.

Olá. Este é meu novo projeto de fanfic. Espero que curtam e por favor cometem. Juro que sou movida a rewies. Vão perceber, no decorrer do capítulo, que sou meio louquinha, mas não se preocupem. Já estou providenciando meu remédio. Os capítulos não serão muito longos para eu poder postar pelo menos dois por semana, pois faculdade e trabalho consomem meu tempo. Espero que gostem. Se verem erros me avisem sou péssima em enxergar meus próprio erros de português XD Bom.. vamos ao capítulo ^^

**Sentença**

Passos ecoaram no corredor escuro. Passos rápidos e leves, o som era rápido e contínuo, quase que como somente as pontas dos pés da pessoa que andava tocassem o chão de pedra fria.

O rapaz se ajeitou junto a parede. O que ela queria alí? De novo. Resmungou algo baixo e embolado. Por que ela tinha que vir sempre que podia? Ele não queria nem pena, nem compaixão de ninguém. Queria fica alí. Sozinho com seus próprios fantasmas. Ela era apenas mais um que cismava em atormentá-lo todos os dias de visita.

" — _Não quero receber visitas. — Anúnciou com sua voz e face impassível._

— _Isso, caro detento — Resmungou Tsnudade — É uma coisa que você não tem poder para escolher."_

Qual o problema de não querer receber visitas? Ninguém naquela porcaria de vila foi capaz de entender. E ele sabia que não seria no momento que ele decidiu voltar, que passaria a compreendê-los.

Os passos continuavam ecoando no corredor, mas agora estavam mais alto por causa da proximidade. Era o de sempre. O sapato branco com certeza. Só aquele sapato causava o som reproduzido ao tocarem ao chão. Não que ele estivesse tão obsecado por aquela visitante, apenas não tinha coisa melhor para fazer ali, então se concentrava em qualquer coisa que o rodiasse e analisava cada detalhe.

Finalmente ela apareceu. No final do corredor, como sempre ela parou e deu um suspiro prolongado, ele nunca entendeu aquele ato. Se era desgastante estar ali para ela, porque continuava a vir? Era naquela hora, depois daquele segundo que havia parado para suspirar que ela sorria.

Apenas observação... nada de mais.

Logo que havia chegado ali, ele estava bem menos confortável. Tinha os pés e os braços presos por um tipo de material que ele não conseguia identificar qual era, pois no momento em que o prenderam com aquilo parecia que sua energia começava a ser sugada pelo material. Algum coisa feita com chackra com certeza.

Agora não tinha mais aquele problema. Podia se movimentar livrimente pelo espaço de 4x4. Bom comportamento? Não sabia. Talvez tivesse sido apenas um escândalo de Naruto, nada de mais. Aquele idota um dia ainda os meteria em uma bela de confusão.

Segurança Máxima. Havia lido o letreiro quando chegara. E de fato o era. Até fechar os os olhos as pessoas fechavam quando se aproximavam dele, nada poderia facilitar a sua fuga. Naruto nunca havia feito isso... nem ela.

Ela sempre aparecia com aqueles olhos verdes enormes o encarando.

Ele, como sempre, ficava encarando a parede cinza a sua frente. A luz era baixa e ele mal podia vê-la, e também não queria. Não queria que ela tivesse que vê-lo ali, trancafiado com um animal. Seu orgulho ,o seu tão amado, idolatrado orgulho, estava ferido.

— Boa tarde, Sasuke-kun. — A voz da garota encheu seus ouvidos, por mais que custasse admitir, era bom ter uma voz familiar por perto, ainda mais quando seus dias eram totalmente solitários.

Ele nada respondeu. Normal. Ele nunca falava nada. E os dois estavam acostumados com aquilo.

Com o silêncio.

— Então como você tem passado? — Ele nem mesmo sabia o porque de ela continuar fazer aquelas perguntas, ele nunca respondia. — Que pergunta a minhã, não? — Ela riu — Trouxe algumas coisas para você comer. — Porque os guardas tinham que permiti que ela entrasse na sala? Ela bem que podia ficar do lado de fora como a maioria das pessoas — Frutas e dangos, os dangos fui eu mesma que fiz. — Ela enrubeceu.— Espero que estajam do seu agrado.

Ele, em fim, a olhou. Quando olhou aqueles dos olhos verdes queria encontrar qualquer coisa, menos aquilo.

Compaixão.

— Hoje não posso ficar muito tempo. — A voz dela era de lamentação. — Plantão extra no hospital, sabe como é, um grupo de ANBU acabou de chegar de um missão. Muitos feridos. — Ela quase que se desculpava por não poder ficar mais tempo com ele.— Quem sabe me deixam entrar depois do plantão. — Ele sabia que aquilo era impossível, o horário de visitas sempre era muito rígido.

Aquilo era praticamente rotina. Ela entrava, trazia algo para ele comer. Ele nunca comia na frente dela. A garota tagarelava sem parar enquanto ele apenas encarava a parede cinza a sua frente, hora ou outra dava curtas olhadas para ela, nada que durasse uns cinco segundos. Depois de se cansar de falar sozinha, ela suspirava da mesma forma que havia suspirado quando parava na porta.

Ela se levantava. Segurava na porta e falava com a face mais gentil do mundo.

— Voltarei logo Sasuke-kun — O guarda havia acabado de abrir a porta. — Isso logo vai acabar, não se preocupe.

Sempre as mesmas coisas. Ele preferiria que ela não estivesse ali. Preferia ficar sozinho, naquele lugar que ele sabia que ocuparia ao menos pelos próximos 15 anos.

A sentença era o de menos. Estava acostumado a ficar sozinho. Só não queria nem pensar na possibilidade de que ela estaria ali, todos os dias de visita, nos próximo quinze anos. Ela não seria capaz daquilo.

Duas horas depois a porta foi aberta novamente. Agora era a vez de Naruto.

— E ai, Teme? — Naruto estava falastrão como sempre. — Quais são as novidades?

— Idiota.— Grunhiu. Que tipo de novidades ele teria se estava preso ali.

— De bom humor como sempre. — O loiro gracejou. — Encontrei a Sakura-chan de saída. Ela veio aqui?

— Veio. — Seus olhos se estreitaram.

—Imaginei. — Naruto sentou-se ao lado do rapaz. — Isso aqui em breve vai acabar, teme.

— Com certeza... daqui a exatamente quinze anos. — Ele riu sem humor.

— Você vai ver. Vou conseguir te tirar daqui antes disso. — Afirmou Naruto com aquele positivismo que só ele tinha.

— E como vai fazer isso? — Pergunou irônico.

— Eu te trouxe de volta, não trouxe? — Naruto sorriu. — Pode deixar que dou meu jeito. — o loiro gargalhou. — Tenho que ir agora.

—Hoje é o dia das visitas relâmpago? — Ironizou.

— Não precisa sentir saudades, teme. — Naruto zombou e arrancou um resmungo do amigo. — Dois dias eu to de volta. Hoje tenho uma coisa importante para fazer.

— Tipo o que? Escrever uma lista dos melhos lugares que vendem lamém? — Essa havia sido a última coisa importante que Naruto havia dito que faria.

— Isso é passado. Tenho um encontro?

— E quem é a louca?

— Não chame a Hinata de louca. — Sentenciou. — Pelo menos, EU, tenho um encontro. — Brincou. — Sabe, teme, quando sair daqui acho melhor arurmar uma garota, ou os boatos passaram a ser verdadeiros.

— Que boatos? — Seus olhos negros se juntaram, eseu cenho franziu.

— O que andam dizendo por ai... que você corta pros dois lados. — Naruto gargalhou e encaminhou-se para saída. — Até mais, teme.

— Idiota! — Essa foi a despedida.

Sempre seria daquela forma. Ela não dúvidava. Terças, quintas e sábado sempre os teria ali. Perto. Por mais que não adimitisse, a presença de seus amigos, era a única coisa que o mantia preso naquela cadeia de Konoha, se fosse por ele já haveria fugido a muito tempo.

15 anos.

Ele aguentaria.

Sakura naquele dia apressou-se para chegar ao hospital. Se demorasse mais dois minutos estaria oficialmente atrasada. Faltando trinta segundos conseguiu alcançar a porta de entrada.

— Quase se atrasou, Testuda. — Ino, parada no balcão da recepção, falou com a amiga.

— Eu sei, eu sei... — Supirou ofegante.

—Visita ao Sasuke, novamente? — Ino não entendia porque ela fazia aquilo.

—Unhum— Sakura arrumou seu cabelo em um coque firme no alto da cabeça — Não demorei muito,estou responsável pela equipe de ANBu que deu entrada a pouco.

—Estou sabendo; Missão rank S, a deles, Tsunade-sama anda preocupada.

— Estou subindo, porquinha, nos vemos mais tarde. — Sakura sumiu no corredor.

Ela tentava se concentrar em sue trabalho, mas era difícil fazer qualquer coisa sabendo que ele estava trancafiado naquele momento. Como um animal. Era por isso que estava todos os dias que lhe possibilitavam entrar, e até mesmo nos dias que sabia que visitas não eram permitido, alimentava a esperança de que um dos guardas a deixasse entrar, coisa que nunca aconteceu.

Mas não desistiria. Ele nunca lhe falava nada, mas ela sempre estava ali, tagalerando. Por mais que a frieza dele a afetasse ela não desistiria.

Apressou o passo e entrou no quarto dos ANBU's.

O que acharam? Elogios,críticas, sugestões, sinto muito, só aceito por rewies ¬¬ -hehe

Já que chegou até aqui não custa anda né?

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, me adicionem no msn: jessicafragoso_

_**Sasori:**_ Como sempre uma atirada, no primeiro capítulo e já oferece o msn

_**Eu:**_ Cala boca, Dana. E volte para sua caixa de embalagem, porque você foi minha boneca presente de comemoração ao início dessa fic ¬¬

_**Sasori:**_ E se ganha presente por isso? O.O

_**Eu:**_ Eu ganhei pronto ¬¬

_**Sasori:**_ A gente deixem logo rewies, se não ela desconta a frustação em mim.

_**Eu:**_ Até a próxima. Sasori, nãooooooooooooo, deixa minha maquiagemm... fuii


	2. Capítulo II

_**Declaimer:**_ Naruto Não me pertence, Se fosse meu o sasuke-idiota-sexy-lindo-maravilhoso já teria voltado a Konoha de uma forma hiper,mega, power dramática e romântica, com direito a corações e tudo mais na cena, todos os casais já estariam juntos, incluindo o meu prefeiro: Naruto e Hinta. O Naruto não seria tão idiota e já teria ido conversar com a Hinata no minuto seguinte a luta contra o Pain ( ansiosa? Nem um pouco hehe), mas como Naruto não me pertece, tá essa porcaria mesmo que o titio Kishimoto inventou. Já o Sasori, bem... o Sasori peguei emprestado sem avisar.

Olá pessoal ! Nossa nem acreditei que tantas pessoas me deixaram rewies. Vocês me deixam tão emocionada ç-Ç. Nem pareço uma futura psicóloga deixando minhas emoções extravazarem dessa maneira. Nossa fico tão feliz que tenham gostado dessa minha nova fic, pelo visto os quase um ano sem escrever nada não me deixaram enferrujada. Vamos as rewies:

_**Lanna:**_ Muito obrigada pela rewie, querida. E com certeza continuarei, só espero que não se irrite muito comigo, sou meio idiota as vezes, e faço coisas que a maiora das pessoas não gostam na fic . Brincadeirinha. Espero você neste capítulo ^^

_**Pricililica:**_ Nossa menina, somos duas então, porque também estou ansiosa para começar a escrever, pena que ultimamente ando tão sem tempo. Graças a Deus as férias estão chegando o/ Beijos, espero te encontrar neste capítulo.

_**Diessika:**_ Pois menina, tento ao máximo não mexer na personalidade deles. O que achou do Sasuke? Acho que está bom, continua frio, mas o pobrezinho-lindo-sexy, não é um monstro. Te espero neste capítulo Beijo.

_**Bah:**_ Que nome engraçado kkk desculpa não resiti. Tenho um amigo gaúcho que toda hora fala bah, é hilário. E sobre o Sasuke-lindo-maravilhoso-sexy ficar 15 anos na cadeia, não me decidi ainda =/. Mas prometo que se ele ficar vai ser bem legal, nem tanto, mas tudo bem o.O. Beijoca

_**Shadownjhon 101:**_ Bom, menino ( eu acho que você é menino), que bom que gostou da minha fic e espero que continue acompanhando. Adoro uma visão masculina do lado da coisa, por que nós mulheres costumamos fantasiar demais, isso é fato. Beijo

_**Sophie-hatake:**_ Ai está querida, se você necessita, tia Abelha-chan te dá mais capitulos, se bem que não tenho idade pra ser tia, nem minha irmã o.O mas... espero te encontrar neste capítulo, Beijos.

_**Saakura-chan:**_ OMG muito obrigado pelos diversos elogios. Espero que goste deste capítulo e continue acompanhando todo desenrolar da história. Beijoca

_**And3car:**_ Que bom que gostou, sinto-me honrada. Bom... estórias passadas em universos alternativos relacionadas ao anime Naruto, não são meu forte, mas um dia, quem sabe , eu consiga escrever algo digno der postado. Espero que goste deste capítulo. Beijo.

_**Susan 01:**_ continuei, continuei, continuei – desculpa meu inner louco não resistiu Beijos.

_**Rane Guedes:**_ Que bom que gostou, espero que curta este capítulo também. Beijos.

Chega de Blablabla e vamos ao que interessa.

_**Sentença**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

_Sábado,Prisão de Segurança Máxima em Konoha, onze horas e trinta e dois minutos._

Ele não estava bem naquela manhã. Havia acordado de mau humor. E era em dia como aqueles que a vontade de usar qualquer tipo de jutsu e sair daquele lugar estava mais forte. Seria tão simples. Apenas alguns segundo. Já havia observado o lugar. Com certeza teria muitos guardas, mas nenhum seria um ninja tão habilidoso capaz de o parar.

Simples. Ele finalmente poderia rever a luz do sol, e correr. Correr até seus músculos gritarem de dor. Correr de tudo aquilo que o encarcerava. Deixar aquela prisão para trás, deixar Konoha para trás. Simplismente fugir.

Passos conhecidos ecoaram no corredor.

Não. Ele não era capaz de fazer isso. Não que não tivesse poder, isso ele tinha até de sobra. Ele não fugia por causa deles. De seus amigos.

Por mais que as pessoas o considerassem insensível, Sasuke não era um monstro. Ele sabia reconhecer o valor que seu antigo time tinha. Eles eram os únicos que ainda confiavam nele. E baseado naquela confiança, ele enfrentaria os quinze anos que tinha pela frente- ao menos tentaria.

Naruto apareceu segundos depois. Entrou sorridente, como sempre, na cela de seu amigo-irmão.

—Como vai, teme? — Perguntou Naruto se jogando ao lado de Sasuke.

—Tentando não fugir daqui. — Resmungou — Qualquer um uá teria se matado devido ao tédio deste lugar. Na verdade, só existe o tédio mesmo.

— Imagino. — o loiro entendia a situação do amigo e lhe partia o coração observar Sasuke naquela situação. Já havia, implorado, exigido a Tsunade uma pena mais leve, mas ela fora irredutível. As vezes , quando Naruto via um olhar diferente nos olhos da Hokage, ele pensava que a vontade de Tsunade era de ver o Uchiha em outra situação, mas sabia que ela era pressionada pelos velhotes do conselho. — Bom... pelo menos eu posso vir te irritar as terças, quintas e sábados. — Gracejou — Nunca vai poder reclamar que te abandonamos as moscas.

— Notícias do Kakashi? — Ele indagou. Era estranho perceber que sentia muito a vontade com Naruto. Verdadeiramente começava a entender o que o jovem Uzumaki dizia sobre os verdadeiros laços.— Faz tempo que ele não vem aqui, e você também não comentou nada.

— Você não vai acreditar. — Os olhos de Naruto estavam maiores que dois pratos — Ele casou e está de férias no país da nuvem.

— Como é que, é? — Sasuke estava atônito. Como um cara como Kakashi havia se casado? — Quem foi a louca que aceitou suportar todos os atrasos dele?

— Lembra da Kurenai-sensei? — Naruto continuo ao ver Sasuke acenar positivamente com a cabeça — Pois é... ela teve um romance há muito tempo atrás com o Asuma-sensei, eles até tem um filho, mas você deve saber que o Asuma-sensei morreu. E do nada depois de todo esse tempo, os dois apareceram namorando, e você tem que ver como o filho da Kurenai-sensei trata o Kakashi-sensei, como um pai. Então agora eles resolveram oficializar o relacionamento.

— Que história complicada, não? — Sasuke suspirou, avida de todos estava seguindo seu rumo, menos a dele. A história dele estava trancafiada dentro daquela sala de 4x4.— Para completar o time de pessoas que eu achei que nunca se casariam e se casaram, só falta você.

—Bem... — Naruto parecia encabulado— Era isso que eu vim te contar— Vou pedir a Hinata-chan em casamento.

— Como é que é? — Sasuke arregalou seus olhos — Mas vocês não começaram a nomorar a apenas dois meses?

— Bom, teme. Eu já decidi o que quero da minha vida. E com certeza a Hina tem que estar presente. — Ele riu nervoso — E bom.. tenho que garantir de estar com ela antes que ela perceba o idiota que eu sou e desista de mim. — Naruto riu abertamente..

— Você é mesmo um idiota, Naruto. — Responde Sasuke também sorrindo, não tanto como Naruto, mas sorrindo.

— Sasuke... — A voz do Uzumaki é séria — Eu queria que você fosse meu padrinho...

— Eu sei, dobe— Sasuke o interropeu — Acredito que a Hinata não vai querer casar aqui dentro, né? — Ironizou

— Sasuke eu ainda quero que você se torne meu padrinho. Eu e a Hinta não vamos nos casar amanhã. Até lá você já vai ter saído daqui a muito tempo. — Respondeu o Uzumaki confiante.

O Uchiha nada falou, apenas pensou que ele também desejava tanto ser padrinho do Naruto, quanto se ver livre daquele lugar.

**-O.O-**

_Duas horas antes... casa de Haruno Sakura._

Ela olhou para o seu teto. Madeira branca. Ela adorava passar os primeiros minutos da manhã analisando cada detalhe daquela amdeira, cada imperfeição. Perdia alguns minutos ali e logo depois se colocava de pé;

Sakura parou em frente ao seu espelho e analisou um pouco seu rosto. Sua pele extremamente alva só servia para realçar as olheiras escuras em baixo de seus orbes esmeraldinos. Havia chorado novamente, por ele.

O pior era saber que não devia fazer aquilo, mas nunca que seu coração iria concordar com seus pensamentos lógicos. Sasuke estava lá. Trancado e permaneceria assim pelos próximos quinze anos, ou até ele decidir sair por conta própria.

Poderia parecer egoísmo, inssenbilidade, mas ela preferia tê-lo alí, bem junto dela. Mesmo que ele estivesse preso. Sim, sabia que era egoísmo, pois ele devia estar sofrendo muito naquele lugar de solidão. Imagina o quão difícil era para ele estar alí, sem nada para fazer.

Por isso todos os dias que lhe era possível estava ali. Mesmo que ele não dissesse nenhuma palavra ela sempre estaria alí. Falando. Mesmo que para as paredes. Ela nunca o abandonaria.

Admitia que o silêncio dele a entristecia, mas com certeza, estaria mais triste se ele estivesse longe. Por isso estava lá enchendo com suas palavras soltas.

O banho que tomou naquela manha foi bem demorado. Não tinha a menor pressa de fazer nada, aquele era seu dia de folga no Hospital, e só poderia visitar Sasuke na parte da tarde, já que Naruto iria pela manhã.

Ao sair do banheiro tinha uma toalha enrolada nos longos cabelos e olhou para o relógia que estava em ciam da pequena prateleira do corredor. Nove horas e trinta em cinco minutos. Ultimamente estava acordando cada vez mais tarde, consequência das excessivas horas que trabalhava no hospital. Tsunade estava certa ao querer que a Haruno tirasse férias o mais rápido possível.

Vestiu-se e desce até a cozinha, onde comeu uma saudável refeição, como médica sabia que não podia se descuidar de sua saúde. O que poderia fazer enquanto não chegava a hora de sair decasa? Foi aí que teve a idéia de adiantar sua saída de casa. Calocou um casaco pois aquele dia estava frio e trancou a porta atrás de si.

Konoha ficava tão mais bonita nos dias frios, pelo menos na opinião dela. Se bem que na primavera, com todas as árvores florescendo, a vil a era um prato belissímo para os olhos dos apreciadores de belas paisagens. Sakura as vezes perdia minutos admirando aquele lugar.

Acenou animadamente ao ver a herdeira Hyuga caminhando em sua direção. Quem visse Hinata naquele instante, os olhos brilhantes, o largo sorriso no rosto, e as sacolas na mão repletas de lamém.

— Bom dia, Sakura-chan! — Exclamou Hinata parando frente a Sakura.

— Olá, Hinata — Ela saudou a amiga. — Vejo que foi às compras.

— Pois é... prometi ao Naruto-kun que faria algumas comprar para abastecer a dispensa dele. — Hinata suspirou — É angustiante pensar que a alimentação dele é toda feita a base de lamém, pelo menos consegui convencê-lo de que algumas coisas verdes não matam ninguém.

— E onde está o Naruto? — Perguntou enquanto andava ao lado da amiga.

— Foi visitar o Sasuke-san. Marcamos de nos encontrar a tarde.

— Não é meio cedo para ele ir visitar o Sasuke?— Sakura perguntou

— Mas ele não está lá exatamente neste momento, Sakura-chan. — Hinata respondeu — Naruto-kun me disse algo sobre ter que ir conversar com a Godaime-sama antes.

— Ahh...— A face de Sakura se entristeceu. Sabia muito bem o tipo de conversa que Naruto teria com Tsunade. Provavelmente mais um pedidode amenização da pena de Sasuke, que seria sem dúvida negado. Se ao menos ela pudesse fazer algo.

— Sakura-chan...— Hinata sabia do sofrimento da garota ao lado, aos 19 anos Sakura já estava passando por todas aquelas dificuldades. — Você vai ver que tudo vai dar certo. No final das contas o conselho vai deixar o Sasuke em paz, até porque vai perceber que, sendo o ultimo Uchiha, ele é muito necessário para fortalecer Konoha.

— Eu quero acreditar nisso, Hinata, mas é tão difícil vê-lo trancafiado como um animal. — Ela suspirou. As duas já se encontravam sentadas em uma pequena mureta em frente ao lago. — O pior de tudo é que durante todo esse tempo que ele já está aqui na vila, a única vez que ouvi a voz dele foi durante o julgamento.

— Um momento. — Hianta parecia aturdida — Durante esses quase um ano que você o está visitando ele nunca, sequer, dirigiiu uma única palavra a você?

— Não — Sakura sorriu amargamente — E pior é perceber que me acostumei a isso. Me acostumei com o silêncio dele. Simplesmente entro naquela cela e falo com as paredes. Ele apenas está lá, como uma estátua de decoração. É angustiante perceber que seu eu não tivesse isso estaria enlouquecendo.

— Eu entendo , Sakura-chan. — O sorriso que Hinata deu fez com que Sakura se lembrasse de Naruto, a convivência dos dois estava ocasionando verdadeiras mudanças. — E você verá, que cedo ou tarde, ele vai se dar conta de o quanto você é importante e necessária.

— Espero que sim... Hinata.

**-O.O-**

_Sábado, Prisão de Segurança Máxima em Konoha, duas horas e trinta e sete minutos._

Ele sabia que ela havia chegado no momento em que ela entrou na estrura gélida da prisão. O chakra dela era tão fácil de se reconhecer- ele não atribuía isso ao fato de ele próprio estar concentrado na pessoa de Sakura, e sim ao fato de que quando guennins, apesar de ele ainda ser um, haviam passado muito tempo junto.

Ele poderia descrever o chakra de Sakura da seguinte forma: se tivesse cor seria verde, se tivesse cheiro seria o de grama molhada e se tivesse que classificar o que sentia ao perceber o chakra dela por perto diria que era algo revigorante. Não que ele admitisse isso. Esse tipo de coisa só se passava pelo coração do Uchiha, e não por sua mente para que ele se desse conta disto.

Agora ela estava à apenas dois corredores de distância dele. Quando se passaram mais um minuto ele pode ouvir os sapatos dela no chção. Eram as sandálias ninjas. Estava de folga. Detalhes que ele guardava em sue coração, e como já sabemos o que se passava no sue coração ainda não havia atingido sua mente para que ele se desse conta disso.

Novamente. A mesma parada, o mesmo suspiro. Em em vinte segundos a porta foi aberta revelando a imagem da kunoiche. Ele estava certo, eram mesmo as sandálias ninjas.

— Boa tarde, Sasuke-kun. — Ela falou. Na hora que Sakura entrou naquele lugar e no segundo seguinte ao Uchiha tê-la olhado ele soube que ela estav diferente. O tom da voz, o jeito do rosto. Algo havia mudado, ele teve que confessar a si mesmo que tinha medo de descobri o que era. Novamente ele nada falou. — Sabe, hoje eu não vou falar nada. Apenas vou ficar sentada aqui. Percebi que você pode não estar falando porque simplesmente não quer falar comigo. Então vou esperar você querer conversar sobre algo. — O sorriso dela teria sido lindo, se ele tivesse chegado até o olhar da garota.

Realmente algo havia mudado. E se ela soubesse que ele não dizia nada por medo. Essa era verdade; faltava-lhe coragem; Sasuke Uchiha não tinha nem ideia do que poderia dizer a Sakura, esse era o motivo do silêncio. Ele a encarou com sua face vazia de emoções. Ela apenas sorriu e encarou a parede.

Haruno Sakura havia tomado uma decisão,e a cumpriria, ele sabia que ela era teimosa o suficiente para isso, mas ele também era teimoso, e cabeça dura para continuar calado.

A pergunta era: quem desistiria primeiro?

_**(Sexta é meu aniversário de 18 anos, quero muitos presentes, e não venham me dizer que já poderei ser presa¬¬ Vou ter que diexar de fazer um monte de coisa kkkkkkkkkk)**_

**-O.O-**

Críticas? Elogios? Ideias? Sugestões? Sinto muito, sou muito exigente, só por rewie hsuahsuahu.

Sasori: Realmente, muito exigente.

Eu: Claro, Dana. Sou uma mulher do século XXI, você vai ter que malhar muito esse seu tanquinho ainda para que eu te considere uma gostosura muahaha.

Sasori: Mas eu sou considerado um dos mais bonitos do mangá/anime. T.T

Eu: Não se preocupe queridinho, como mulher do século XXI eu também sei que todo produto comprado na Casas Bahia, pode ter a propraganda que for, semrpe tem um defeito u-U

Sasori: Então aceita , eu? *-*

Eu: Claro, Saso-kun. Me espera na casinha de bonecas tá?

Sasori: Claro, a gente não se esqueça do aniversário da Abelha-chan. É nessa sexta, 18 anos o/ Vai poder ser presa, vai poder ser presa.

Eu: Cala boca, Sao-kun ¬¬

Deixem rewies, e eu quero milhares, milhões de presentes.


	3. Cápitulo III

_**Declaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem... mas eu tenho um plano maligno Muahahaha.

_**Vamos à rewies:**_

_**Sophie Hatake:**_ Que bom que gostou do capítulo, querida. Espero que goste tanto deste como gostou do anterior. Beijos

_**Lanna:**_ Que bom que está acompanhando a história. Como eu sempre digo, o Sasuke-maravilhoso-sexy-uchiha é insensível ,mas não é um monstro. E eu sempre achei que assim que o Naruto ficasse com a Hinata ele se apressaria para mantê-la perto dele, é meu modo de ver o Naruto-kun. Sobre a Sakura, tenho demorado mesmo para formar a personalidade dela dessa fic, mas isso é de propósito muahaha. Espero que goste do capítulo. Beijo

_**shadowjohn 101**__**:**_ Suspeitei desde o princípio que você fosse um garoto. Hsuahsua, voltando a rewie, que bom que tem gostado da fic e acompanhado. Espero que continue gostado e continue mandando suas rewies que aprecio tanto. Segui seus conselho, até às 23:59 pintei e bordei, às 00:00 eu já podia ser presa kkkk Beijo

_**Bah:**_ Agora entendi o sentido do nome. O.O Eu também adorei a atitude da Sakura ( nem parece que sou eu que escrevi a fic comentando desse jeito '-', eu sei eu sou louca, mas eu mesma choro quando leio algumas fic's que eu escrevi). Bom se você acha isso sobre o Sasuke ceder primeiro... leia e confira xD Beijo

_**Pricililica**__** :**_ Que bom te encontrar aqui novamente. Obrigada por está acompanhando a fic . Leia e me diga o que acha desse capítulo. Vamos ver se você está certa sobre o Sasuke-kun ou não xD Beijos.

_**Fleury Malfoy**____**:**_ OMG, amei sua rewie, mesmo. Por isso esse capítulo é dedicado a você. Espeor que continue acompanhando e que minha imaginação hiper-mega-power-maluca seja de seu agrado. Obrigada. Beijo

_**Susan01:**_ continuei continuei continuei. Kkkkk. Beijos

_**Senteça**_

_**Capítulo III**_

Tsunade olhava distraidamente o céu azul de Konoha pela janela de sua sala. Em sua mente apenas uma palavra exstia: Tédio. Estava morrendo de vontade de queimar todas aquelas pilhas de relatórios que estavam sobre a sua mesa. Era por esse motivo que as vezes desejava se aposentar. Não que ela estivesse velha para desempenhar aquele cargo. A velhice era uma coisa que a Princesa Tsunade nunca adimitiria.

Suspirou demoradamente. Devia voltar ao trabalho para evitar que Shizune entrasse furiosa pela porta reclamando que os relatórios estavam atrasados. As vezes se perguntava quem era a verdadeira Hokage, se ela ou Shizune. Tudo bem que detestava a papelada, mas amava verdadeiramente aquela vila. E como já havia feito diversas vezes arriscaria sua vida por ela.

Relatório após relatório acabou por parar nas informações a cerca da sentença de seu mais último conflito com Sakura e Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke.

Abriu o compartimento secreto em baixo de sua cadeira e pegou sua garrafinha de sakê. Sasuke estava lhe causando muitos problemas, não só com Sakura e Naruto, mas também com o conselho.

Aquels velhotes idiotas não percebiam que o Uchiha poderia ser uma ótima arma para Konoha. Além do que Tsunade , apesar da imagem de durona, sabia o quão horrível devia ser para Sasuke está trancafiado daquela maneira. Sabia de tudo o que levara a sair da vila em busca da vigança,e por mais que achasse que o rapaz estava errado, não era capaz de condená-lo.

Ela sabia, por experiência própria, o quanto machuva perder pessoas que amamos. Nawaki, Dan e Jiraiya. Ela havia vivido aquilo . Ela sabia que a dor que Sasuke sentia havia sido responsável por cegá-lo completamente. Por esse motivo não conseguia condená-lo, e sua vontade era de que aqueles velhotes do conselho pudessem perceber a verdade por trás de tudo.

Mas estava de mãos e pés atados. Mesmo sendo hokage, em um caso como aquele devia respeitar a opinião do conselho. Droga! Murmurou. Não podia fazer nada pelo Uchiha.

Tentando parar de pensar naquilo desviou sua atenção para o caso ANBU mais recente. Ela tentava encontrar um motivo para explicar o fato de dois esquadrões da elite ANBU terem sido derrotados tão facilmente. As vezes um pensamento terrível passava em sua mente. Seria possível que mesmo após da Quarta Guerra ninja, Kabuto, que não fora encontrado entre os corpos, estivesse vivo?

Ela queria anular completamente essa possibilidade. Se ao menos o antigo time 7 estivesse completo... mas não podia contar com eles. Sai estava bem mais que aposentado cuidando do orfanato de Konoha. Ele nunca aceitaria voltar a vida ninja, havia sido muito difícil para ele enfim entender o que eram laços, e Tsunade não podia fazer aquilo com o rapaz.

Havia Sasuke... mas ele estava condenado aos próximos quinze anos naquela prisão. Ela tinha um grande problema para resolver.

**-O.O-**

Duas semanas,ou quatorze dias, ou trezentos e trinta e seis horas, ou duzentos e oitenta e dois mil e duzentos e quarenta mil minutos. Este tempo já havia se passado desde de que Sakura entrara decidida naquela cela e falara:

— Sabe, hoje eu não vou falar nada. Apenas vou ficar sentada aqui. Percebi que você pode não estar falando porque simplesmente não quer falar comigo. Então vou esperar você querer conversar sobre algo.

Ele sabia que ela cumpriria o que havia dito, afinal havia convivido com ela para saber o quão Sakura era teimosa quando colocava uma coisa na cabeça. E naquele dia, quinta-feira, ele sabia que ela viria.

Seus olhos negros se estreitaram enrugando a pele clara entre os olhos. Ele detestava aquilo. Não que estava tão ligado a ela que necessitava ouvir a voz dela. Não era nada disso. Ele estava apenas irritado por não poder fazer nada sobre aquilo. Estava irritado com o fato de ela estar alí três vezes durante a semana e simplismente ignorar sua presença.

Ele detestava ser ignorado.

Havia chegado o momento. Ele já podia ouvir os passos dela no outro corredor. Se Sakura achava que daquela maneira ia fazer com ele falasse alguma coisa estava muito enganada. Se ela queria guerra, era guerra que teria.

Os passos estavam se aproximando. E na bonita face do uchiha um sorriso sarcástico se formou. Era engraçado o que estava sentindo. Adrenalina? Ele não sabia como era capaz de sentir aquilo naquela situação. Só que aquela guerrinha particular com Sakura era o primeiro desafio que ele enfretava depois de muito tempo. Sakura o estava dando um motivo para voltar a pensar, a ter estratégias, e quem sabe ganhar. Depois de quase um ano ele podia dizer que havia voltado... a viver.

Ela havia chegado. A parada, depois o suspiro no fim do corredor. Então ela entraria ali, com um sorriso enorme no rosto, mas sem nenhuma palavra nos lábios. Sasuke achava que estava começando a ficar louco. Ele sentia vontade de gargalhar.

Como havia chegado a aquele estágio de se agarrar a qualquer fiapo de vida que aparecia? Ele queria que ela falasse, não porque gostaria de ouvir a voz dela, mas porque queria que ela voltasse atrás na sua palavra. Queria mostrar para ela que ele, Uchiha Sasuke, ainda possuía algum tipo de domínio sobre ela.

Domínio? Desde quanto se importava com o que Sakura fazia ou deixava de fazer? Não com certeza não estava procupado com o fato de não causar mais nenhum efeito sobre a garota de cabelos rosados. Ele simplismente queria voltar a ter o prazer de ganhar alguma coisa na vida. Pensamentos que como sempre estavam no coração dele, mas ainda não haviam chegado ao seu coração.

Então ela entrou. O cabelo estava solto e iam até o meio das costas dela, algumas mechas caim sobre os ombros dela, balançando em cima da blusa extremamente branca que ela usava. Ela estava vindo do hospital. Um singelo sorriso enfeitava os labios finos da garota, ela simplismente a olhou e sorriu enquanto os olhos ficam ligeiramente fechados.

Como acontecia nas duas últimas semanas nenhuma palavra foi dita. Ela se sentou ao lado dele, a comida que costumeiramente trazia ficou sobre uma pequena mesa que havia naquela cela.

Foram exatamente uma hora e meia de puro silêncio. Quebrado apenas por raros suspiros que ela dava. Sasuke estava parado, na mesma posição de quando ela havia chegado. As costas encostadas retamente a parede, um joelho dobrado e a outra perna esticada. Durante aquele tempo apenas dois foram os momentos em que ele a olhou. O primeiro foi quando ela chegou, o segundo foi quando ela saiu.

**-O.O-**

Apenas quatorze dias haviam se passado e ela queria nunca ter dito aquelas palavras. Era um um esforço quase sobrehumano estar calada perto dele. Sua vontade era voltar naquela cela e vomitar sobre Sasuke tudo que estava preso em sua garganta. Em seu coração.

Queria dizer a ele toda decepção que estava sentindo. Estava decepiconada com Sasuke. Não. Ela sabia que essa não era verdade. Dentro de sua mente sempre soubera que alimentar um vã esperança sobre ele era errado. E tinha cometido o engano de se deixar sentir assim. Estava decepionada com ela mesma.

Por que em todos aqueles anos esperara. Aqueles longos sete anos, que pareceram uma eternidade, ele havia esperando por ele. E quando ele chegara e ignorara a presença dela, o já frágil coração de Sakura, terminou por se estilhaçar.

Sasuke Uchiha estava virando uma doença para ela. E Sakura sabia que precisava de um remédio urgente. Sua vida havia entrado em uma rotina horrível. Acordava, trabalhava, almoçava, via Sasuke, trabalhava de novo e dormia. Era só aquilo.

Onde havia perdido a sua vida naquele turbilhão de sentimentos. Onde estavam os costumeiros passeio que adorava fazer por Konoha? Onde estavam os minutos que perdia conversando com Shizune em seu tempo livre? Onde estavam os minutos que ela ficava feliz?

Era ela, ou Sasuke que estava preso? Sua vida havia sido sentenciada no momento que a sentença de Sasuke havia sido anunciada naquele julgamento. Mas ela ainda era Haruno Sakura, uma pessoa bem diferente de Uchicha Sasuke.

Ela sim era capaz de superar tudo aquilo.

Mostraria para todos, que apesar de amar Sasuke, ainda assim se amava muito mais. Ela não seria sentenciada junto com ele. Mas estaria forte, tanto fisicamente, quanto emocionalmente, para esperá-lo , ou não.

**-O.O-**

Mais duas semanas e nada. Nenhuma palavra. Nenhum simples Sasuke-kun... Nada, absolutamente nada.

Seus pensamentos giravam frenicamente dentro de sua mente. Uchiha Sasuke tinha certeza que havia começado a enlouquecer. Ele tentava descobrir como ela tinha forças para fazer aquilo, entrar e sair sem dirigir uma única palavra a ele. Aquela não era a garota que havia gritado aos quatro ventos que o amava. Aquela não era a Sakura que ele estava acostumado a ver.

Que tipo de amor era aquele que ela dizia que sentia? Um amor que deixa o seu objeto direcionado a beira da loucura. Era isso que Sakura estava fazendo com toda aquela indiferença. Ela estava parecida...com ele.

Sasuke apertou os cabelos negros com seus dedos. Por que ela simplismente não desistia daquela bobagem e falava, ou abandonava tudo e parava de o atormentar com aquelas visitas silenciosas.

A vontade do rapaz era de quando ela entrasse naquela portar encarar aqueles olhos esmeraldas e sugar toda verdade que havia dentro deles. Mas sabia que não seria possível. Aquela não era uma atitude que ele fosse capaz de tomar. Estava além de sua personalidade indiferente e fria.

Seus olhos se fecharam lentamente. Ela havia chegado. Podia sentir o chakra dela no começo do prédio. Como era possível estar tão conectado com aquele chakra? Praguejou mentalmente. Sakura estava virando uma droga para ele. Toda vez que provava um pouco da presença dela queria muito mais, mas sabia que não podia.

Se antes de sair da vila ele não tinha muita coisa para oferecer a ela, agora, trancafiado, não possuía absolutamente nada para entregar a Sakura. Ele estava um verdadeiro caco.

O mesmo supiro no fim do corredor. Ele sabia que em vinte segundos ela estaria entrando pela porta de metal resistente.

Sua saúde mental estava sendo seriamente afetada por Sakura. Mais dez segundos e ela entraria.

Ele não sabia o que poderia fazer para tirar todos aqueles pensamentos confusos de sua mente.

Cinco segundos.

Sasuke fechou os olhos. Era em horas como aquela que sua personalidade super concentrada o ajudava. Ao abrir os olhos novamente ele já tinha controle sobre si.

Um segundo.

A porta havia sido aberta. Como sempre ele a olhou. Sempre era assim, duas olhadas para ela, uma quando ela chegava e outra no momento que a garota deixava aquele local.

Ele esperou encontrar o sorriso singelo. Mas ele não estava no rosto alvo da garota. No lugar do sorriso costumeiro seus lábios estavam curvados, nenhum vestígio de alegria. Ele pareceu identificar angustia naquela garota.

Ela entrou e se sentou quieta, da mesma forma que estava fazendo no último mês. Ele percebeu que estava a olhando por mais tempo do que já havia feito isso.

Seus orbes negros encararam a parede cinza e gélida.

Quinze minutos depois. Nenhuma palavra. Nenhum barulho. Nenhum simples suspiro. Sua pele entre os olhos franziu em... preocupação. Ele podia sentir em cada célula de seu corpo que algo estava errado. Ele sabia. Tinha algo de errado com Sakura.

Seus olhos negros viraram subitamente acompanhando o som que seus ouvidos captaram. Um soluço.

Mais outro.

Ela estava chorando.

Sasuke podia ver as lágrimas descendo incessantemente pela face dela. Os orbes verdes estavam começando a ficar vermelhos. Ele não sabia o motivo, mas era impossível desviar sua atenção daquela cena.

Controle-se, Sasuke. Ele dizia a si mesmo. É a penas a Sakura, como sempre chorona. Mas ele sabia que aquela não era toda a verdade. E diferentemente do que pensava, ao invés de usar seu autocontrole Uchiha, suas ações foram bem diferentes do que planejara.

— Sakura...

Orbes verdes espantados o encararam.

**-O.O-**

Eu de novo por aqui. O que acharam? Preciso de um hiper favor de vocês, me digam, por favor, o que acham desta fic. Estou a achando tão pobrinha T-T. Se tiverem sugestões mande-as também eu as adoraria. Bem.. acho que é só. Deixem rewies, evitam que eu entre em estágio emo. Ç_ç

_**Sasori:**_ Você não entra em estágio emo. Você É emo.

_**Eu:**_ Ç-Ç

_**Sasori:**_ Nem adianta fazer essa cara de gatinho do Sherek.

_**Eu:**_ Ç-Ç

_**Sasori:**_ . Eu devolvo seus livros da Saga Crepúsculo.

_**Eu:**_ *-*

Sugestão de Filme: VEJAM Amanhecer Parte 1. É simplesmente incrível, eu vi ontem e adorei. Já li os quatro livros e chorei do mesmo jeito nesse, mesmo sabendo a história Ç.ç Acho que o Saso-kun tem razão. Eu sou emo ç-ç

Momento propaganda: Leiam minha fic Wyn Only Now: É uma Naruto e Hinata muito legal, não é porque eu escrevi não, mas está fic é minha obra prima. Tem o casal Sasuke e Sakura também. É só visitarem meu perfil. o/ Espero vocês lá também.


	4. CApítulo IV

_**Declaimer:**_ O anime/mangá Naruto pertencem ao titio Kishimoto, mas os personagens Sasori, Itachi e Neji são todinhos meus. E alguém duvida disso? Ò.ó

_**Sophia-Hatake:**_ Onde loucara? Tenho pena do Sasuke-kun, em todas as minhas fics, costumo fazer ele sofrer bastante. Adoro suas rewies. Espero que este capítulo aqui fique do seu agrado.

_**Pricililica:**_ Realmente, ele ficou super louco, kkkkk Espero que goste desse capítulo. E se tiver alguma sugestão pode dizer . Beijo

_**Lanna:**_ Alguém acredita em mim *-* Emocionei. Espero que eu melhore bastante para que você possa continuar acompanhando a fanfic e deixando suas rewies que eu gosto tanto.

_**Saakura-chan:**_ Leitora nova? XD Se não me engano sim. Espero que goste da fanfic, e o que o Sasuke-kun vai fazer, acompanhe agora xD. Beijo

_**Cssia:**_ Que bom que está gostando. Espero que continue dessa forma. Beijo

_**Ana:**_ Espero que continue acompanhando. Obrigada pelos sues comentários. Beijo

_**Bah:**_ shuahsua Não teria a graça se a Sakura-chan falasse primeiro xD Sim, ele muuuitoo sexy *-* Entãoa i está o novo capítulo. Espero que continue acompanhando. Beijos.

_**Capítulo IV**_

Sakura havia acordado se sentindo péssima. Ela soube, quando se levantou, que aquele não seria seu dia. Sentia um aperto no peito, algo parecido com angústia. Sentou-se na cama e deu um longo e sonoro suspiro desinteressado.

Haviam se passado mais quinze dias. Ela estava firme e forte. Voltara a realizar seus pequenos passeios em Konoha, voltara a jogar conversa fora com as amigas, voltara a viver.

Mas ela sabia que aquilo não passava de uma farsa mal contada por ela mesma. Por mais que ele não falasse nada ela sentia muita falta de poder tagarelar em frente a ele.

Sakura estava tentando a voltar a viver, em certa parte estava conseguindo. Já havia voltado a sorrir como antes, mas por outro lado uma parte muito importante dela estava morrendo. Uma parte que ela sabia que só se restauraria por completo quando ela finalmente pudesse ter Sasuke.

Só que ela sabia que isso era uma coisa quase impossível, pois toda vez que entrava no local onde Sasuke estava e não ouvia uma única palavra dele se convencia cada vez mais de que um relacionamento entre os dois só seria possível através de um milagre. E os últimos acontecimentos a faziam crer que raramente milagres aconteciam.

Ela sabia que morreria mais um pouco naquele dia, pois era o dia das visitas. O engraçado era que por mais que a machucasse estar ali três vezes na semana seria pior se ela não fosse. Ela tinha consciência disso. Seria pior não estar perto dele, seria terrivelmente mais doloroso não poder ver, ao menos por alguns segundo, aquela pele alva, aquele rosto fino e belo que ela tanto amava.

Cansada de se lamentar levantou-se e seguiu direto para seu banheiro. Se demorasse mais se atrasaria para o encontro que havia marcado com suas amigas logo cedo. Estava voltando aos poucos a assumir sua vida novamente. Tenten, Hinata e Ino se surpreenderam quando a Haruno combinou o encontro, há muito tempo, na verdade desde que Sasuke voltara ,ela não fazia esse tipo de coisa.

Arrumou-se rapidamente e viu o quão tarde havia acordado naquela manhã. Colocou a primeira roupa que viu ao abrir seu guarda-roupa e desceu as escadas passando pela cozinha. Parou em frente à geladeira e pegou uma maça para comer enquanto saía de casa.

Konoha como sempre tinha o céu pintado de um azul lindo com nenhuma nuvem branca enfeitando, riu ao pensar que Shikamaru provavelmente detestaria aquele dia sem nuvens. As pessoas passavam ao seu lado conversando animadamente entre si. Ela amava aquela vila.

Era uma coisa muito importante para ela ser uma kunoiche da Vila oculta de Konoha. Sentia-se orgulhosa por poder defender aquela vila que tanto amava.

Logo chegou ao local de encontro. Um pequeno restaurante no centro da cidade foi o lugar escolhido para ela encontrar suas amigas. Ao cruzar as cortinas que tapavam a visão da porta de entrada ela viu suas amigas reunidas em uma mesa ao fundo do local.

Sorria verdadeiramente para Tenten, Ino e Hinata que a esperavam com um sorriso nos lábios.

— Ohayou, garotas. — Cumprimentou a todas.

— Olá Sakura-chan. — Disse Hinata sorrindo abertamente. Sakura estava percebendo o quanto conviver com uma pessoa pode transformar nosso jeito. Hinata estava cada vez mais parecida com Naruto no jeito de sorrir e encarar a vida. Isso era bom para a Hyuga.

—Olá Sakura-Testuda-chan! — Exclamou uma animada Ino. Sakura se perguntava como uma pessoa calma como Gaara conseguia ter uma namorada escandalosa como Ino. Mas por mais que sempre estivessem implicando uma com a outra, Sakura sabia que sentiria uma enorme falta de sua amiga quando ela finalmente se mudasse para Suna. Coisa que aconteceria brevemente, pois o casamento com o Kazekage já havia sido marcado.

—Ohayou, Sakura-chan. — Tenten era a amiga com quem ela mais se identificava. Vai ver o motivo era porque assim como ela, Tenten era apaixonada por um cubo de gelo. No caso de Tenten o final havia sido feliz. Neji finalmente resolvera assumir que tinha sentimentos e eles estavam juntos desde então.

O falatório foi geral. As pessoas que estavam por perto se perguntavam como elas conseguiam se entender já que todas falavam ao mesmo tempo, mas por incrível que pareça elas realmente estavam se entendendo. Aquele era o tipo de amizade que tinham.

Desde que começaram a se entender sempre fora assim, adoravam estar juntas tagarelando. Tudo bem que Hinata era a que menos falava, mas com certeza se divertia muito com suas amigas.

Apesar do clima de descontração era impossível não tocarem nos últimos acontecimentos na vida de cada uma.

— E quem diria, hein? — Ino comentou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. — A nossa pequena mascote Hinata está namorando firme com o tapado do Naruto.

— O N-Naruto-kun não é tapado, Ino-chan— A Hyuga disse meio que corada.

— Então...— O sorriso hentai de Ino aumentou. — Vocês já chegaram aos "finalmente"?

A pobre Hyuga engasgou com a própria respiração. Tudo bem que ela já havia mudado bastante, mas aquilo estava além de qualquer coisa que ela pudesse suportar.

— Ino-chan! — Exclamou tão vermelha quanto uma pimenta malagueta.

— Ino! — Ralhou Tenten— Um dia você acaba matando a pobre Hina de um ataque do coração.

— Ah, Tenten. Até parece que todas aqui tem doze anos. — A Yamanaka suspirou desanimadamente. — Qual é o problema de falar sobre s-e-x-o. — Soletrou.

— I-Isso é uma coisa muito i-íntima, Ino-chan.— Hinata respondeu tentando se recuperar do susto.

Sakura apenas ria. Aquelas eram suas amigas. Não trocaria nenhuma delas por nada no mundo.

— E você, Testuda? — Sakura soube que as coisas complicariam quando ouviu Ino a chamando. — Como é que andam as coisas entre você e o Sasuke-kun?

— Não andam, Ino-porca-chan. — A garota de cabelos rosados suspirou demoradamente. — Sasuke continua o mesmo de sempre. — Ela sorriu indiferente.

—Sinceramente, Sakura? — A expressão de Ino era de revolta. — Até eu acordei do feitiço. Está na hora de você voltar a viver garota. Está mais parecendo uma zumbi do que uma pessoa. Você não acha que este sentimento pelo Sasuke não acabou virando uma doença. Eu sei que você o ama, mas ele te faz sofrer mais do que tudo, Sakura.

—Pare com isso, Ino. — Tenten pediu quando viu o mal que as palavras da loira causavam em Sakura.

—Não paro, Tenten. — Ino voltou a olhar para Sakura. — Está na hora da Testuda encarar a verdade. O Sasuke não vai mudar nunca. Quando você vai perceber isso? Está lá todos os dias se humilhando a ele. Você não merece isso. E eu não agüento mais ver uma das minhas melhores amigas sofrer.

Sakura se levantou sem pronunciar uma palavra. Segurou as lágrimas. Não era preciso que Ino dissesse tudo aquilo, pois ela já sabia. Era tudo verdade. Com um sorriso triste se despediu.

—Sinto muito garotas, tenho que ir, se não vou me atrasar. Jane.

**-O.O-**

Então ela estava lá novamente. Se humilhando, como Ino dissera. O esforço que fizera para não chorar em frente a amiga havia sido sobre-humano.

Agora lá estava ela. Parada no final do corredor que a levaria até o local onde sua tragédia particular a esperava. Ela suspirou demoradamente como sempre fazia. Estava indo para mais um pouco da morte que uma parte dela sempre tinha ao entrar naquele lugar.

Enxugou uma lágrima teimosa que queria sair e firmou seus passos rumo à cela de Sasuke. O guarda, como sempre, abriu a porta para ela. Era ali onde todas suas forças eram postas a prova. Ela o viu, na mesma posição de sempre. Encostado a parede.

A face de Sasuke lentamente se virou. E ela pode sentir a força que aquele olhar negro tinha sobre si. Sentiu suas pernas tremerem, ela podia jurar que a qualquer momento seus joelhos se dobrariam e ela caiaria ajoelhada.

Andou lentamente até o lado dele. Não havia trago nada para ela aquele dia. Sua vontade, na verdade, era de sair dali o mais rápido possível. Fugir daqueles seus temores e medos.

Ele como sempre desviou o olhar e encarou a parede fria. Ela abaixou a cabeça e colocou apoiada entre os joelhos que estavam dobrados. Seus braços abraçavam suas pernas de uma forma protetora.

As palavras de Ino ressoavam em sua mente, e naquele momento foi impossível para Sakura evitar que lágrimas rolassem marcando seu rosto. Ela não fazia nenhum barulho, apenas deixava que aquela água salgada lavasse sua alma.

Como queria poder acordar e descobrir que tudo aquilo não passava de um pesadelo. Queria que Sasuke nunca houvesse existido, ou que pelo menos ela nunca o tivesse conhecido. Seria tão mais fácil. Tudo tão mais simples.

Foi neste momento que o primeiro soluço escapou. Não, não seria mais fácil, nem mais simples. Seria difícil e complicado, pois nunca poderia ter conhecido aquela pessoa que ela sabia que no fundo Sasuke era. Ela não poderia ter acompanhado o desenvolvimento dele.

Foi neste momento que o segundo soluço escapou. Mesmo depois de todo aquele tempo ainda era uma fraca, e as lágrimas comprovavam aquilo. Ela continuava o mesmo fardo de sempre. Estava, novamente, se mostrando fraca na frente da pessoa mais importante de sua vida.

Foi neste momento que ela percebeu que Ino tinha toda razão. Ele nunca mudaria.

—Sakura... — Seus olhos verdes avermelhados pelo choro se arregalaram ao ouvir aquela voz. Ela não podia acreditar.

—S-Sasuke-kun?

**-O.O-**

Seus olhos negros viraram subitamente acompanhando o som que seus ouvidos captaram. Um soluço.

Mais outro.

Ela estava chorando.

Sasuke podia ver as lágrimas descendo incessantemente pela face dela. Os orbes verdes estavam começando a ficar vermelhos. Ele não sabia o motivo, mas era impossível desviar sua atenção daquela cena.

Controle-se, Sasuke. Ele dizia a si mesmo. É a penas a Sakura, como sempre chorona. Mas ele sabia que aquela não era toda a verdade. E diferentemente do que pensava, ao invés de usar seu autocontrole Uchiha, suas ações foram bem diferentes do que planejara.

— Sakura...

Orbes verdes espantados o encararam.

Sasuke percebeu que sua respiração estava mais acelerada do que de costume. Que tipo de insanidade havia acontecido em sua mente para ele ter falado com ela? Praguejou mentalmente. Agora aquilo já havia acontecido. Não havia como voltar atrás.

Mas devia admitir que vê-la daquela forma mexera com algo que ele achava que não possuía. Sentimentos. A sensação de ver Sakura tão indefesa poderia ser comparada a sensação de impotência diante de alguma situação. Ele se sentia um lixo por não poder evitar que ela estivesse daquela maneira.

Não que ele, Uchiha Sasuke, o eterno vingador de seu clã, se preocupasse com uma garota tão irritante como ela. A questão era que não gostava que pessoas chorassem perto dele.

Ele podia ver os orbes da garota arregalados. Pelo visto não era só ele que estava espantado com sua atitude. Ele podia enxergar perfeitamente, sem auxílio do sharigan, o que aqueles olhos verdes expressavam: incredulidade.

— Você falou comigo? — Ela havia passado as mãos rapidamente sobre os olhos tentando retirar os últimos vestígios de lágrimas.

— Se há outra Sakura dentro dessas quatro paredes eu não fui informado. — Ela não poderia esperar outra resposta de Sasuke. Como a personalidade do garoto o pedia havia sido frio e irônico.

— Por... Por quê? Depois de todo esse tempo? — Ela queria resposta, necessitava delas.

— Já não é suficiente eu ter falado? — Sasuke se arrependeu de tais palavras quando viu a expressão angustiada de Sakura— Desculpe...

Novamente os olhos verdes de Sakura se abriram em espanto. Ele realmente estava lhe pedindo desculpa. Ela tinha tanto para lhe falar. Tanto para perguntar, mas Sasuke a surpreendeu mais uma vez falando primeiro.

— Por que estava chorando? — Era o mínimo de explicação que ela lhe devia depois de tê-lo feito passar por um momento de insanidade e fazê-lo falar.

— B-Bom... — Como iria explicar ao Uchiha em sua frente que ele era a causa de seu choro. Optou por uma mentira, que não deixava de ser também um pouco verdade. — Briguei com a Ino. — Ela sorriu sem graça. Estava esfuziante de alegria por finalmente poder ouvir aquela voz que tanto amava.

— Hn. — Até mesmo aquele monossílabo que ele havia soltado não deixava de ser importante.

Infelizmente , ela não podia ficar mais ali. O horário de visita estava quase acabando então ela resolveu aproveitar cada segundo que ainda podia desfrutar da companhia de Sasuke.

— Nee... Sasuke-kun— Ela o viu olhá-la. — Obrigada. — Vendo a expressão de dúvida no rosto dele explicou. — Por ter voltado.

Ele entendeu o que ela queria dizer. Ela estava agradecendo por ele ter voltado a viver, pois era isso que havia acontecido. Os fantasmas do passado começavam aos poucos se afastarem da mente do Uchiha, e quem sabe ele finalmente poderia viver sua vida, mesmo que atrás das grandes. Pelo menos ele a tinha, por mais que sua mente não admitisse, mas em seu coração sabia que devia tudo àquela garota que o olhava de uma forma tão carinhosa.

Ao sair da prisão naquela tarde Sakura percebeu que talvez Ino estivesse errada. Sasuke estava começando a mudar, ou simplesmente sendo aquilo que sempre fora por trás de sua pose de insensível.

**-O.O-**

Onegai... eu sei que ficou um lixo, mas não me matem. Eu espero sinceramente, que alguém tenha gostado deste capítulo, por que eu o odiei. Pra mim falta alguma coisa, mas o encerrei antes que a coisa ficasse pior. Estou com um sério bloqueio criativo. T.T Mas espero que mandem rewies nem que seja para me xingar. Bom, acho que é só...

_**Sasori:**_ Desta vez até eu estou com pena de você.

_**Eu:**_ Obrigada, Saso-kun. Eu realmente estou sem inspiração nenhuma. Desanimada completamente.

_**Sasori:**_ Nem seu eu te mostrar isso ( mostra uma coleção de livros da Agatha Cristie) você vai se animar?

_**Eu:**_ Saso-kun *-* Eu já falei o quanto você é legal?

_**Sasori:**_ Esse é seu presente de Natal

_**Eu:**_ - agarra Sasori *-*

Esse é meu presente de Natal para vocês, meus amados, idolatrados, salve, salve, leitores. Kkkkkkkkkkkkk tosco eu sei. Bem, é isso xD Até, e:

_**Feliz Natal**_


	5. Capítulo V

_**Declaimer:**_ O anime/mangá Naruto pertence ao Tio baka-kishimoto-sensei. Mas os personagens, que verdadeiramente, existem na minha louca mente, são todos meus.

_**shadowjohn 101:**_ Percebi mesmo que você tinha sumido. Está perdoado kkk. Que bom que voltou espero que goste do capítulo. Beijos

_**Uchiha kaoru-chan:**_ Fico feliz que tenha gostado e espero que continue acompanhando a fic, leitores novos são sempre bem vindos.

_**kekedia:**_ Olá. Obrigada por está acompanhando, no nyah a fic está mais atrasada. Beijos.

_**YokoNick-chan:**_ Muito obrigada pelo feliz natal, e feliz ano novo para você. Espero que goste deste capítulo e comente hein? xD Beijo

_**Susan 01:**_ continuei...continuei kkkk Eu nunca resisto.

_**Sophie-Hatake;**_ Oh amigaaa. Ele vai agir sempre agora. Feliz ano novo para você tudo de bom. Beijos.

_**Saakura-chaan:**_ Ohh que bom que gostou do capítulo. Espero que seu ano novo seje ótimo e te espero no próximo capítulo.

Senti falta da rewie da Bah no capítulo anterior T.T

_**Sentença**_

_**Capítulo V**_

O esquadrão ANBU havia ficado em alerta no momento em que entraram naquela parte mais densa da floresta. Podiam sentir a aura sombria que pairava em meio aquele amontoado desorganizado de árvores e arbustos.

Todos sabiam os motivos que os levaram até ali. E as últimas novidades não eram nada animadoras. Os últimos dois esquadrões de elite ANBU haviam sido dizimados naquela missão. Alguns,os que tinham uma esposa e filho esperando em casa, estavam receosos sobre aquele lugar.

Todos pararam com o sinal do líder. O confronto estava próximo. Na mente de cada um só havia um único pensamento; proteger Konoha.

Era por esse motivo que não tinham medo de sacrificar suas vidas pela causa tão nobre. Viram o inimigo surgir das sombras. Seus olhos atrás da máscara se estreitaram em preocupação. Tsnudade-sama estava mesmo certa. Era ele.

**-O.O-**

—Kuso! — Resmungou Tsunade batendo o puno fechado na mesa de madeira.

A sua frente estava a ultima mensagem do esquadrão ANBU que havia enviado para averiguar os recentes ataques. Seus piores temores estavam virando realidade.

Na mente da Hokage os pensamentos giravam freneticamente tentando encontrar uma solução que resolvesse o grande problema que a Senju tinha em mãos. Não adiantava ficar mandando apenas esquadrões ANBU, seria perca de tempo, e de pessoal.

Kabuto era esperto o suficiente para se livrar dos ninjas de Konoha facilmente. Além do que, depois da última guerra, o ex-discípulo de Orochimaru havia desenvolvido uma força absurda se apropriando de kinjutsus. O que ela podia fazer quando o único time que ela sabia ter força o suficiente para deter Kabuto estava desfalcado?

Se não pensasse em alguma coisa muito boa o conselho ia ter que repensar a idéia de manter Uchiha Sasuke por tanto tempo atrás das grades. O time sete era o que ela precisava. A liderança de Kakashi, Tsunade sabia que ele tinha qualidades o suficiente até para se tornar Hokage. A força e os jutsus de cura de Sakura, a Hokage sabia que havia feito uma ótima discípula. As habilidades de Naruto e sua força de vontade, por mais que o ninja hiperativo de Konoha ainda continuasse meio cabeça dura, ele havia se desenvolvido muito e era essencial para aquela missão. E por fim, mas não menos importante, Uchiha Sasuke. As informações que ele havia conseguido durante o tempo que passara com Orochimaru e Kabuto seria de vital importância, e ela não podia esquecer nas formidáveis técnicas que o último Uchiha havia desenvolvido.

Ela tinha a obrigação de proteger sua vila. Proteger a vila estava acima de qualquer formalidade imposto por aquele bando de velho do conselho. A Godaime apertou os cabelos com as mãos. Problemas, problemas e mais problemas. Ela estava pensando seriamente em se aposentar.

—Shizune ! — Gritou jogando para fora todo ar que existia em seus pulmões.

— O que foi, Tsunade-sama? — A moça entrou ofegante na sala e parou em frente a sua chefe.

— Marque uma reunião de urgência com o Conselho e traga todos os relatórios existentes sobre o time sete. Incluindo o Sasuke e o Sai.

— T-Tsunade-sama! Até sobre o Uchiha? — A moça estava incrédula.

— Você me ouviu perfeitamente, Shizune. Ande logo com isso porque estou com pressa.

— Ok. — A moça saiu mais rápido do que havia entrado.

Oras! Ela ainda era a hokage, aqueles próprios velhos que a haviam escolhido para o cargo, agora teriam que engolir suas leis e pré-conceitos. Pegou o sakê de seu velho esconderijo e bebeu. Agora sim as coisas começavam a se acertar em sua mente.

**-O.O-**

Ok. Ele devia admitir que nas últimas horas havia esgotado os pensamentos sobre ela. Parecia que as imagens dos últimos sete anos resolveram voltar todas juntas ao mesmo tempo. Os primeiros anos como guennin, a fuga, isso a fuga. Era naquela parte que ele sempre parava.

Cada detalhe daquela noite fatídica estava em sua mente. O momento que saiu da sua casa, os minutos que passou vagando pela vila até chegar o portão e a imagem dela parada. Os olhos verdes vertendo lágrimas. Ele não fazia idéia de que um dia ter dito apenas "obrigado" machucaria tanto.

Como uma palavra de apenas oito letras podia machucar tanto? Ele afundou suas mãos no sue cabelo. Estava a beira do precipício chamado loucura. Sua vontade era de simplesmente arrancar aquilo de sua mente, mas era meio impossível.

Tudo lembrava o que ele queria esquecer. O cheiro estava ali. Como podia estar se já haviam se passado quase duas horas que ela estivera ali? Era o perfume que era forte de mais ou ele que estava tentando sentir mais do que deveria. Por mais que negasse a segunda opção naquele momento era a mais lógica.

Ah não! Naruto estava chegando. Sabia da mania que seu amigo tinha de querer saber tudo o que estava acontecendo, e iria ficar muito mais curioso se ele continuasse a agir daquela forma. Como se não estivesse com a cabeça na terra, e sim num lugar muito mais próximo das nuvens.

Era em horas como aquela que era bom ter uma personalidade totalmente controlada. Se umas pessoas achavam ruim conseguir esconder seus sentimentos e emoções ele considerava aquela habilidade uma benção. Ajudava e muito.

— E ai, teme? — Naruto sempre tinha que ser tão barulhento daquela forma? — Que cara é essa, teme? Até parece que comeu e não gostou.

— Não enche, dobe. — Resmungou o Uchiha. Na verdade ele não tinha comido e não gostado, o problema era que ele tinha gostado muito da comida. Ter falado com ela havia despertado algo nele que ele não gostava de sentir.

— Desisto de você. — Naruto suspirou cansado. Jogou-se num canto da parede e fechou os olhos. Sasuke o olhou e viu que Naruto estava cansado, as mãos pareciam ter várias queimaduras.

— Andou treinando foi? — Indagou sem demonstrar interesse algum.

— Anh? — Naruto olhou para o mesmo lugar que Sasuke olhava, para suas mãos. — Ah sim! Está sendo meio difícil desenvolver uma nova técnica que aprimore mais o Rasen-Shuriken.

— Hn. — Sasuke lembrava que detestava treinar antigamente, mas estar preso ali fazia com que ele desse importância para simples coisas, um treino entre o time por exemplo.— Kakashi, Sakura e... como é o nome dele mesmo? Sai, estavam lá?

— Não, teme. — Naruto parecia triste ao dizer aquilo. — Não existe mais time sete. O Kakashi-sensei voltou para ANBU, a Sakura-chan só vive naquele hospital e o Sai se aposentou, muito cedo, mas ele quis e baa-chaan deixou. E eu, bem eu, fico pulando de missões em missões. A ANBU é muito diferente de um time.

Sasuke sabia o porquê de Naruto estar tão triste com o fim do time sete. Aquela havia sido a única família que o Uzumaki havia tido, já que crescera sem pais. E ver o time sete separado era doloroso, para os dois.

Sasuke nunca havia sido fã daquele time. Detestava o jeito desleixado de Kakashi, a maneira e hiperativa de Naruto e os modos irritantes de Sakura. Mas ainda assim... Era o time que o havia trazido de volta vida. Eram seus... Amigos.

— O time sete vai voltar, Naruto. — Sasuke disse olhando seus amigos nos olhos.

— Eu sei, teme. — Naruto sorriu. Verdadeiramente havia valido a penas passar todo aquele tempo em busca de seu amigo. O Uzumaki sabia que os laços que uniam o time sete durariam para sempre. — Então... é bom você não se descuidar de suas técnicas. — Falou levantando um punho pro ar — Eu estou muito melhor que você, 'ttebayo.

— Até parece. — Ironizou o Uchiha. — Você não conseguia nem fazer um clone direito na academia.

—Teme... — Grunhiu Naruto. — Você vai ver com seus próprios olhos.

E Sasuke queria realmente ver. Não que ele achasse que Naruto estava melhor que ele. Isso nunca. A rivalidade que os dois tinham nunca acabaria. Mas ele queria ter a oportunidade de voltar a fazer aquelas missões idiotas que ele detestava tanto antes, mas que naquele momento faziam muita falta.

Naruto ficou mais algum tempo alí. Jogaram conversa fora e claro que em nenhum momento os dois pararam de se provocar. Aquilo já havia virado rotina. Era até divertido. Realmente, pensou Sasuke, eu mudei.

Aquelas coisas que ele achava tão desnecessárias estavam tomando uma grande proporção em sua vida. Não se arrependia de ter saído da vila indo à busca de sua vingança que no final nem tinha trago tanto contentamento. Arrependia-se de ter perdido tanto tempo focado naquele sentimento ruim que se esqueceu de viver.

O mais cômico de tudo é que ele estava aprendendo a viver no momento que estava preso. Havia passado a maior parte da sua vida livre, mas as sensações que estava sentindo entre aquelas quatro paredes nem se comparavam a toda uma vida de solidão e sofrimento. Agora sim estava realmente vivendo. Independentemente de estar trancafiado parecia que seu espírito estava livre.

Sabia que era meio que impossível de acontecer, mas naquele momento começou a acreditar que talvez ele pudesse sair dali, como Naruto sempre dizia. Um novo sentimento começava a nascer dentro de si. Esperança.

**-O.O-**

Por mais que já estivesse visitado aquele lugar várias vezes durante aquele quase um ano, a tremedeira de suas pernas fazia com que parecesse que era a primeira vez que parava naquele corredor na Prisão de Segurança Máxima de Konoha.

Sakura parou e suspirou como sempre fazia. Talvez aquela sensação devesse ser atribuída ao fato de que ela sabia que quando entrasse naquele lugar não era o mesmo Sasuke de sempre que a esperava.

Ela não teria mais o silêncio. O silêncio que havia se acostumado. Por mais que estivesse super alegre pelo fato de ele ter falado com ela, tudo que é novo dá medo. E se ele simplesmente decidisse voltar ao voto de silêncio de outrora?

Por mais que tentasse afastar aquela idéia de que ele voltasse a ficar quieto durante aquele um dia que se passara desde que se viram pela ultima vez, ali, parada diante a aquele corredor, aquele medo voltava com toda força.

Ela queria acreditar que Sasuke não seria cruel ao ponto de fazer aquilo com ela... Ou seria? Balançou a cabeça e seu longo cabelo rosa se movimentou no mesmo movimento. Ela começou a repetir em sua mente que encontraria um Sasuke normal, sem aquele joguinho de silêncio. Quem sabe pensamento positivo ajudasse.

Reuniu toda coragem que não tinha e andou a passos firmes pelo corredor. Era a hora da verdade. Durante todo o dia anterior havia repassado cada detalhe da tarde em que em fim ela tinha ouvido a voz dele.

Parecia bobagem, mas ela fazia questão de guardar cada detalhe naquele momento. Buscava memorizar a maneira que os olhos dele ficaram firmes sobre ela, e a parte entre os olhos ganhara rugas de... Preocupação? Oh, sim! Ela queria acreditar que ele estava preocupado com ela.

O barulho de seus saltos ressoou no corredor. Maldito sapato! Repreendeu-se, não havia tido tempo de passar em casa depois que saiu do hospital. Se tivesse ido até sua casa perderia o horário de visitas, e aquilo estava fora de seus planos atuais.

Ela sorriu para o guarda que estava parada frente à porta da cela. Era sempre o mesmo, ele já estava acostumado de vê-la por ali. Sakura agradeceu com um leve acenar de cabeça e entrou na cela.

E lá estava ele. Do mesmo jeito que ela se lembrava. Os olhos escuros voltados para a parede cinza a sua frente, as costas rente a parede e as pernas dobradas enquanto o braço esquerdo repousava sobre elas a cabeça descansando sobre os braços.

— Boa tarde, Sasuke-kun. — A voz de Sakura invadiu todo o ambiente. Mesmo que discretamente Sasuke suspirou.

Seus olhos deixaram de encarar a "interessante" parede e se voltaram calmamente para o local onde Sakura estava de pé. Ele estivera esperando aquele momento durante todo dia.

—Boa... — Foi simplesmente isso que ele falou, mas ela sentiu como se seu coração estivesse a ponto de explodir e seu pensamento sair de orbita.

E o mesmo de sempre aconteceu. Ela deixou a comida que havia trago sobre uma pequena mesa e se sentou ao lado dele. Quatro minutos de silêncio e ela começava a achar que teria que dar inicio a um dialogo quando ouviu a voz dele:

— São dangos? — Ele perguntou enquanto maneava a cabeça para a pequena sacola em cima da mesa.

— Sim! — Ela se levantou rapidamente e pegou a sacola voltando para seu lugar de origem. Ao sentar-se novamente ao lado dele desfez rapidamente os nós e abriu a pequena vasilha que guardava cinco "espetinhos" do saboroso doce. — Você quer um?

Os olhos verdes de Sakura brilhavam em uma intensidade grande. Ele nada falou apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Sakura sorriu e retirou um "espetinho" que entregou a ele.

Sasuke pegou e enfiou duas das bolotas na boca. Estava bom. Muito bom. Apesar de não gostar muito das coisas doce ele sabia reconhecer que o gosto era um dos melhores que havia sentido.

— Fui eu mesma que preparei. — Sakura comentou meio que encabulada enquanto o observava devorar a última bolinha açucarada do palitinho.

—Hn. — Ele ergue sua mão e pegou outro palitinho que estava dentro da sacola devorando as bolinhas com vontade. Para muitos parecia ser uma coisa simples, mas para a Haruno não era. Ela nunca via Sasuke comendo o que ela preparava e agora estava tendo a oportunidade não só de vê-lo, mas também de saber que ele gostava.

Os cinco espetinhos desapareceram em questões de minutos, e com aquilo Sakura havia ganhado o dia. Quando começou a achar que as coisas boas acabavam por ali ouviu outra vez a voz de Sasuke.

— Desde quando passou a trabalhar integralmente no Hospital? — Ele perguntou casualmente.

— B-Bem... — Sakura suspirou antes de prosseguir. — Desde que Tsunade-shinshou decidiu que estava apta para isso. Além do que não tem como fazer missões em equipe com um time incompleto. — A última palavra havia saído em tom mais baixo.

— Não sente falta das missões? — Indagou passando a fitá-la sem cerimônia alguma.

— Sinto, mas não das missões. — Sakura estava tentando desconsiderar o fato de que ele a estava encarando tão firmemente para responder com lógica — Sinto falta do time sete. Foi a melhor época da minha vida.

Ele sabia do que ela estava falando. Também havia sido a melhor época da vida dele, pena que diferentemente de Sakura, ele havia demorado muito para perceber isso.

— Naruto também sente falta. — Ele comentou lembrando-se da última conversa que tivera com o Uzumaki.

— Todos sentimos. — Sakura recostou-se na parede e olhou para frente — Eu, Kakashi-sensei, o Naruto e o Sai. Com o tempo acabamos por nos torna uma família. — Família da qual ele poderia ter participado se a sede de vingança não o tivesse consumido.

— E esse Sai? — Estava curioso em saber de quem se tratava — Como ele é?

— O Sai-kun no começo foi meio difícil. — Sai-kun? Pensou o Uchiha. Sakura então narrou a história de Sai.

Passaram quase uma hora e meia conversando. O Uchiha era um bom ouvinte, isso devia ser causado pelo falo de ele não gostar de se comunicar muito, preferia ouvir. Às vezes parava a narrativa de Sakura quando não entendia algo ou quando sua mente formulava alguma outra pergunta. Ela não se importou nenhum pouco em responder a todas elas.

Passaram todos aqueles momentos conversando sobre os últimos acontecimentos na vila da folha. Sasuke havia ficado sabendo de quase tudo que acontecera desde que ele estava trancado ali.

Quando ela saiu, ele ficou com aquela sensação estranha no peito. Perda.

Era aquele sentimento de perder coisas por sua culpa que estava o sufocando. Naquele resto de dia ele ficou imaginando como seria sua vida se não tivesse saído da vila naquela fatídica noite.

**-O.O-**

Os conselheiros saíram da sala de reunião com seus nervos a frangalhos. A Godaime estava mesmo ficando gagá. Como ela poderia cogitar aquela idéia. Mas agora já era tarde de mais e eles mais nada poderiam fazer. As palavras de Tsunade ressoaram na mente dos dois conselheiros.

— O Time 7 está de volta a ativa. — E no momento em que ela colocara as fotos dos integrantes sobre a mesa, as quatro fotos, eles sabiam que grandes problemas estavam chegando.

-O.O-

O que acharam?

Meus capítulos estão ficando maiores o/

Agora momento propaganda

_**Revistas, Conselhos**_

_**e Chocolate.**_

_**Casal: **_Sasuke e Sakura (Central) Naruto e Hinata (Secundário)

_**Gênero:**_ Romance/Humor

_**Sinopse:**_ Nove horas da manhã em ponto. E lá está ele: meu milagre particular. Ele nunca se atrasa. Nunca mesmo. Às vezes sai mais cedo, mais atrasos nunca. Era naquele momento que meu dia ganhava um pouquinho de cor. Preto.  
>Meio monocromático para você? Pois para mim é perfeito. O cabelo negro; os olhos negros; o terno lindamente negro; eu adorava meu mundo monocromático pintado por ele. E a forma de andar? Por onde ele passava fazia com que várias funcionárias suspirassem com aquele cheiro de canela. Como sei que é canela? Simples! Ser assistente dele tem suas vantagens: tenho livre acesso ao escritório dele. Então não resisti em dar uma bisbilhotada no paletó dele e aspirar aquele cheiro maravilhoso. Ora! Não venham me recriminar. Qualquer uma em meu lugar, em são consciência, faria a mesma coisa.<br>E era exatamente às nove horas e cinqüenta e cinco segundos que olhava em minha direção. Não sei se para mim (o que eu duvido muito), mas ele olhava na direção da minha mesa e da mesa da Hinata. E então eu me perdia naqueles olhos que faziam com que eu fosse ao inferno e ao paraíso ao mesmo tempo.

Link: .net/s/7676973/1/Revistas_Conselhos_e_Chocolate

Se puderem dar uma passada por lá ficarei muito feliz.

Beijos

Abelha-chan


	6. Capítulo VI

**Declaimer:** O anime/mangá Naruto não me pertence, mas sim ao Kishimoto-baka-sensei, porém, toda via, entre tanto eu tenho um plano maligno. Muahaha.

**Sentença**

**Capítulo VI**

Ele não conhecia aqueles passos que vinham em sua direção. Era um barulho seco, quase oco, como se a pessoa dona daquele tipo de passada estivesse com muita pressa. Quem quer que esteja chegando não queria perder nenhum minuto.

Sasuke estava bem naquela manhã. Seus últimos dias haviam servido para deixá-lo com uma tranqüilidade que ele nunca sentira em qualquer momento anterior. Havia passado as últimas tardes conversando sem parar com Naruto e com Sakura.

E finalmente seus dois amigos haviam conseguido estar presente naquela cela ao mesmo tempo. Parece que Sakura havia conseguido uma autorização especial para conseguir que to time sete, ou pelo menos parte dele, se reunisse depois de tanto tempo.

Apesar dos ataques escandalosos de Naruto, o Uzumaki naquele dia estava mais agitado do que o normal por finalmente ver seu time quase que reunido depois de tanto tempo, o Uchiha tinha que admitir que havia sido no mínimo... Interessante.

Tudo bem. Ele resolveu admitir que havia gostado de ter seus amigos mais uma vez perto de si. Era diferente a forma que se sentia quando tinha eles por perto, era como se ele não fosse mais vazio, como se aos poucos algo dentro de si houvesse se completando aos poucos.

Sua mente racional entrava em constante conflito com seus sentimentos. Ele que jurara aos quatro ventos que destruiria a Vila da folha com todos seus habitantes estava se rendendo a uma coisa chamada amizade. Ele era a provava viva de que as pessoas realmente mudam, não só o exterior e sim o interior.

Os passos estavam cada vez mais próximos. Ele ficou de pé. Algo dentro de si o alertou. Aquela não era uma visita qualquer. Não era alguém que chegaria ali como seus amigos faziam apenas para ver como ele estava.

— Bom dia, Uchiha Sasuke. — No momento que a viu ele ficou tentando imaginar o que a Quinta Hokage estava fazendo ali.

— Godaime? — Sussurrou. Tsunami viu o quanto o rapaz a sua frente estava surpreso. No rosto dele estava esboçado as mesma emoções que os guardas havia sentindo. Surpresa e curiosidade.

— Surpreso? — Tsunade entrou sem cerimônia nenhum e se sentou sobre a pequena de Sasuke. — Vamos logo, Uchiha. Não tenho todo tempo do mundo para perder com você. — Sasuke se se encostou à pequena mesa que havia em sua cela. — Vou ser direta e clara. Então trate de tirar essa sua expressão de surpresa.

Sasuke, como poucas vezes em sua vida, estava realmente confuso. Ele nunca esperaria receber uma visita ainda de Tsunade, achava que ela era uma das pessoas que mais o condenava, afinal ela era a Hokage, e ele havia não só traído a vida como quase levara a fim o plano de destruir a Folha.

— Relaxe, Sasuke. A conversa que nós teremos vai ser bem longa, muito demorada. Aconselho a você a começar a pensar na seguinte frase: Time Sete.

**-O.O-**

— Então, Sakura-chan, o que você acha? — Sakura estava muito desconfiada da expressão que Naruto carregava quando havia feito aquela pergunta a ela.

— Isso é meio que... Repentino, Naruto. — O Uzumaki a sua frente tinha a expressão de uma criança que estava prestes a aprontar.

— Não é repentino nada. — Naruto resmungou. — É o plano perfeito!

— Naruto-kun — A tímida Hinata falou — Acho que a Sakura-chan está certa. Esse tipo de coisa nunca funciona, principalmente em situações delicadas como essa.

— Mas é claro que uma greve vai fazer a Tsunade-baa-chan libertar o teme. — A cara de descrença de Sakura e Hinata era impagável, somente uma pessoa com a mentalidade de Naruto poderia pensar que uma coisa como aquela daria certo. — Só temos que fazer com que muitos ninjas façam parte. — Naruto falava como se aquele fosse o plano para garantir a paz mundial — Sem ninjas não tem como cumprir missões, ou seja, ela vai ter que decidir entre as missões não realizadas e o Sasuke-teme. É perfeito!

— Não, Naruto-baka. — Uma veia pulsava na testa de Sakura. — Onde já se viu uma greve de ninjas? Como o mundo vai ficar seu idiota? E as missões realmente necessárias? E as pessoas doentes no hospital? Você pensou em tudo isso, seu idiota?

— C-Calma, Sakura-chan. — Naruto não estava sentindo medo da força descomunal de Sakura, era apenas receio, muito receio. — Nós podemos deixar os ninjas que trabalham em hospital de fora e... — Os olhos de Naruto brilharam como lâmpadas, e ela poderia jurar que se fosse possível uma pequena lâmpada acenderia ao lado da cabeça dele. — Yoshi! Isso é muito melhor. Vamos confiscar todo sakê da vila. — Ele falou como se dissesse: o céu é azul.

— Como é que é seu idiota? — Hinata estava começando a pensar em algo que faria Sakura deixar o pescoço de seu namorado intacto. Os olhos verdes faiscando e os punhos fechados da Haruno denunciavam que em breve o Uzumaki perderia alguns dentes.

— A baa-chan não vive sem saquê então... — Naruto foi impedido de falar pelo soco de Sakura que só não o jogou muito longe porque ele conseguiu recuperar o equilíbrio. — S-Sakura-chan... — Gemeu enquanto era acudido por Hinata que reprimia o riso, a cara de dor de Naruto era muito fofa na visão dela.

— Você é mesmo um baka, Naruto. — Com tantos problemas para resolver e ela tinha que ficar perdendo tempo com as idiotices de Naruto. Só Hinata mesmo para aturar um dobe daqueles. — Vamos logo para o escritório da Tsunade-sama que ela está nos esperando.

Sakura caminhava a frente do casal e algumas vezes encarava Naruto com seus olhos ainda faiscando de raiva. O loiro apenas se encolhia mais ao lado de sua namorada. Ele sabia que Sakura sabia ser muito violenta quando estava irritada.

Andando de maneira calma ela passou a analisar os últimos dias que havia vivido. Mesmo estando irritada com Naruto uma parte de si estava radiante de felicidade. Parecia que aos poucos as coisas estavam encaixando em sua vida. Apesar de Sasuke não ter se declarado perdidamente apaixonado por ela, o que era uma coisa impossível, ele finalmente havia voltando a ser o Sasuke-kun que ela sempre gostara.

Ele havia voltado a ser o adolescente que convivera com ela no time sete, e isso realmente a alegrava. Estava confiante que um dia toda sombra do massacre do clã Uchiha sairia da vida do Sasuke. E ela queria ajudar naquilo.

Uma das coisas que mais gostara nos últimos dias foi a visita que ela e Naruto conseguiram fazer junto a Sasuke. Apesar do Uchiha não demonstrar ela pode identificar nos olhos dele um brilho de felicidade, e talvez até esperança.

Aquele era o Sasuke-kun que ela gostava de ver. Quem sabe finalmente ele estivesse vivendo. Sakura entendia todos os motivos que ele tinha para querer se vingar. Até achava justo em alguns pontos, como no fato do conselho estar errado em mandar executar todos os Uchihas, mas sabia que viver dentro da escuridão chamada vingança não fazia bem algum.

O próximo passo para completar a felicidade de Sasuke era ele finalmente sair daquele lugar horrível a onde estava. O pior era saber que havia poucas chances disso. Se ela soubesse de alguma brecha na lei de Konoha, mas nem isso havia, como qualquer traidor Sasuke havia sido julgado e condenado, como deveria ser.

Só que ela não aceitava aquilo. O conselho de Konoha deveria entender os motivos que tinham levado o Uchiha aquela situação, o mínimo que deveriam era reduzir a pena de Sasuke, considerando que fora o próprio conselho que decretara a sentença de morte do clã Uchiha.

Sakura sabia que a sentença de Sasuke englobava muito mais coisas do que ela sabia naquele momento. Não estava ciente de até onde Tsunade poderia intervir nas decisões do conselho e nem sabia até onde o conselho poderia intervir nas decisões de Tsunade. Aquele era um jogo da alta cúpula de Vila Oculta de Konoha e ela era apenas uma formiguinha se comparada a aqueles grandes predadores que eram os administrados do país do Fogo.

A administração de Konoha era um organismo sólido e antigo, como o prédio onde residia a Hokage. Desde a primeira vez que o vira até aquele momento o prédio que se erguia diante di não mudara nada. Lá estava o kanji do fogo no mesmo lugar de sempre. Nas invasões que já haviam acontecido a Konoha durante aqueles anos o prédio Hokage havia sido um dos poucos que se mantiveram de pé com poucos estragos.

Naruto, Sakura e Hinata andaram normalmente pelos corredores daquele lugar. Conhecia muito bem aquele chão, todos os ninjas já haviam entrado e saído diversas vezes daquele lugar. Sakura sentia calafrios quando entrava ali, era estro, mas ela não conseguia controlar o pequeno tremor na espinha. Era naquele lugar que recebia suas missões, por isso sentia aquilo, quando entrava ali sabia que uma missão a esperava, uma missão que poderia ser muito perigosa.

Passaram por Shizune e logo entraram na sala de Tsunade. A hokage estava sentada em sua costumeira cadeira, só que dessa vez admirava o céu da vila através das janelas, por tanto estava de costas para seus ninjas. Assim que percebeu a presença deles girou a cadeira e passou a encarar as três pessoas em sua frente; Naruto, Sakura e Hinata. Como sempre... Kakashi estava atrasado.

— Alguém em diga, por favor, onde está o Kakashi? — Tsunade perguntou recebendo imediatamente a resposta do próprio Hatake que no momento entrava na sala pela janela.

— Aqui. — A cara de tédio do Hatake era a mesma desde que Naruto o vira pela primeira vez.

— É alguma missão, Tsunade-shinshou? — A primeira a falar algo foi Sakura.

— Basicamente. — Tsunade suspirou. Como explicaria tudo a eles sem precisar controlar um ataque histérico de Naruto. — Acho que vocês se lembram de Kabuto, não? — Os cenhos franzidos em desagrado respondiam tudo, sim, eles se lembravam. — Estou enviando vocês para uma missão de reconhecimento da área onde Kabuto foi visto pela última vez, é bem provável que vocês o encontrem então se preparem para o combate. — Tsunade olhou para Kakashi. —Estou reativando o time sete, Kakashi.

— Time sete? — Dessa vez foi Naruto que perguntou — Você vai transferir a Hinata-chan para o time sete? — Era o que estava parecendo para todos.

— Não. — Tsunade suspirou — Ela irá apenas como um apoio, as habilidades de rastreamento da Hinata são perfeitas.

— Mas um time com apenas três pessoas, Tsunade-sama? —Foi a vez de Kakashi.

— Quem disse que vão ser apenas três pessoas? O quarto componente da equipe de vocês está meio atrasado.

— Não me vai dizer que é a lombriga anêmica do Sai que resolveu voltar pro time? — O Uzumaki não queria acreditar que uma nova pessoa entraria no seu amado time. O time sete já podia ser conhecido como time rodízio.

— Vejam por si só. O quarto integrante acabou de chegar. — Tsunade se virou para janela e falou irritada. — Dá para entrar logo ou vou ter que ai fora te buscar?

Um barulho soco foi ouvido e em poucos segundos o quarto integrante estava lá.

— S-Sasuke-kun... — O nome escapou de seus lábios.

-O.O-

Mais que palhaçada é essa? Era o que a mente de Sasuke gritava. Como ele, Uchiha Sasuke, podia estar receoso de entrar naquele escritório e ter que encará-los. Respirou fundo tentando controlar as batidas frenéticas que sue coração resolvera dar naquele momento.

Onde estava todo seu autocontrole Uchiha quando precisava dele? Lembrou-se... Estava em algum lugar muito longe dele naquele momento. Podia ouvir a conversa que se passava lá dentro. Ouviu a voz de Sakura, depois a de Kakashi e Naruto chamando alguém de lombriga alguma coisa.

E então para facilitar sua vida, ou não, Tsunade descobrira sua presença.

— Vejam por si só. O quarto integrante acabou de chegar. — Tsunade se virou para janela e falou irritada. — Dá para entrar logo ou vou ter que ai fora te buscar?

Ele não estava tão atrasado para ela ficar tão irritada. Havia perdido alguns minutos procurando alguma coisa para vestir na sua casa. Preferira não perder tempo olhando as coisas que lhe traria más lembranças aquilo só serviria para atrasá-lo ainda mais. Então sem desviar sua atenção para nenhum móvel ou objeto que ressuscitasse a lembrança de sua família e foi diretamente pra o lugar onde costumava guardar suas roupas.

Nada lhe servia. Que droga! Foi o que ele pensou ao notar que as roupas de quando tinha doze anos não serviriam nele. Só restava uma solução, segui para o quarto de Itachi. Devido a sua natureza extremamente perfeccionista que tinha desde mais novo as roupas de toda sua família haviam sido organizadas por ele. Não jogara nada fora. Havia arrumado tudo para que ficassem como novas.

Pegou uma coisa que achou que não ficaria tão ridícula se usasse e se vestiu rapidamente. Por sorte havia se alimentado antes da conversa com Tsunade que havia mudado o rumo de seus dias.

Agora estava ali. Lutando internamente em entrar e sair correndo. Como ele, Uchiha Sasuke, podia estar sentindo medo? Só que ela havia feito um acordo com a Hokage naquele momento já estava tarde demais para se arrepender.

— S-Sasuke-kun... — Ele já estava esperando as caras de espanto das pessoas que estavam ali, por isso não ficou surpreso com as expressões que viu.

Sakura estava no canto esquerdo da sala em um misto de incredulidade e alegria. Naruto ao lado da Haruno tinha uma cara que qualquer um poderia considerar hilárias: os olhos azuis estavam extremamente arregalados e a boca aberta em descrença. Hinata, ao lado do Uzumaki, tinha os olhos na expressão de Naruto, com toda certeza ela estava mais preocupada com a reação do namorado do que com qualquer outra coisa. A única expressão que Kakashi foi ao segundo em que o olho exposto do Hatake se arregalara, mas logo voltara ao seu normal.

— Ah, pelo amor de Deus. — Tsunade estava ficando cada vez mais irritada com a atmosfera tensa que se formara naquela sala. — Pronto Naruto?Não era isso o que você e a Sakura mais queria? O time sete está de volta.

— Como? Por quê?— As palavras saíram rapidamente da boca de Naruto.

— Não tenho que explicar nada a vocês. Já expliquei a missão. Antes de saírem é claro que vocês devem fazer algum treinamento ou algo do tipo para voltar o entrosamento. Agora estão dispensados.

Kakashi foi quem puxou a fila de shinobis que não conseguiam tirar a expressão de espanto. Aquele silêncio sepulcral foi mantido até Naruto quebrá-lo no momento em que eles andavam por um corredor rumo à saída do prédio.

O Uzumaki gargalhava alto, no começo ninguém entendia, mas foi só ele falar que Sakura passou a sorrir também:

— O time sete está de volta.

Até mesmo Kakashi e Hinata esboçaram um pequeno sorriso.

Sasuke estava tenso. As coisas que Tsunade havia falado para ele ressoavam em seus ouvidos. Os termos do acordo dançavam em sua mente. Se por um lado estava alegre por finalmente poder compartilhar da amizade de um time novamente, por outro lado sabia que parte do acordo poderia acabar machucando esse mesmo time, principalmente a Sakura.

Ele com certeza teria que achar uma saída para cumprir o acordo com Tsunade e não ferir Sakura novamente. Nem que para isso tivesse que arriscar sua vida.

**-O.O-**

Gente estou sem tempo nenhum de responder as rewies, mas prometo que essa semana vou tentar responder individualmente a cada uma.

Espero que gostem do capítulo e deixem rewies.

_**O ministério da saúde adverte:**_

_**Deixar rewies evita o enlouquecimento precoce dos autores !**_


	7. Capítulo VII

**Declaimer:** O anime/mangá Naruto © Kishimoto. Só que eu tenho uma teoria: Se o Kishimoto matou o Itachi e o Sasori é porque ele nãos os quer mais, então tomei todos eles para mim. ^-^

**Sentença**

**Capítulo III**

Quem passasse por ali e conhecesse a personalidade das pessoas presentes naquela cena inusitada, olharia mais de duas vezes para confirmar sua visão. Até por que não é nada comum ver Sakura calada ouvindo sem se importar as tagarelices de Lee. Não que ela não gostasse do Lee. Gostava sim dele, mas como amigo apenas amigo. E isso não a impedia de dar uns bons cascudos nela quando a cópia de Maito Gai desandava a falar besteiras.

— Então, Sakura-chan, minha flor mais bela, o que acha da minha idéia maravilhosa? — Quem encarasse o sorriso do ninja diretamente com toda a certeza do mundo ficaria cego.

— Ah... A idéia? Eu acho boa, Lee.

—Yoshi! Então podemos sair amanhã mesmo?

— O que? — Ela finalmente havia entendido. — Sair? Não posso sair com você, Lee.

— M-mas você acabou de dizer que era uma boa idéia. — O fogo da juventude de Lee estava aceso apenas por uma pequenina labareda. Mas ele nunca desistiria de sua mais bela flor.

— Desculpe-me, Lee, mas eu tenho treino amanhã com minha equipe.

— Isso mesmo, Sakura-chan, você tem que queimar todo seu fogo da juventude.

— Agora eu tenho que ir, Lee. Está ficando tarde. Ja ne.

Então ela se foi deixando o pobre Lee com suas esperanças esmagadas. O Lee não aprendia mesmo. Sakura o tratava muito bem, mas era só amizade. Queria que Lee entendesse isso, mas não tinha coragem de magoar os sentimentos do Lee.

Toda aquela distração que sentia era causada apenas por um motivo, ou melhor, por uma pessoa, Uchiha Sasuke. Ela sabia que não devia estar daquela maneira. Na verdade devia estar dando pulos de alegria por ele finalmente estar livre.

Mas alguma coisa que ela viu nos olhos dele a fez crer que havia alguma coisa errada relacionada com a repentina libertação de Sasuke. Só que para seu desgosto ela não conseguia formular nada para explicar aquela sensação, e sabia que ele nunca falaria para ela.

Havia esperado tantos anos para aquele dia acontecer e quando finalmente podia vivê-lo aquela incomoda sensação a invadia. Balançou a cabeça tentando mandar embora todos aqueles pensamentos que só serviriam para deixar ela mais confusas. Devia se concentrar na missão que teriam em poucos dias, e focar em Sasuke também, afinal ele precisaria de todo apoio possível.

Até porque não eram todos os moradores da vila que concordavam com Tsunade no fato de que Sasuke era mais útil livre do que encarcerado. Muitos dos que residiam em Konoha achava que a pena que o Uchiha havia recebido havia sido pouca. Queriam que ele tivesse sido executado por ter traído a vila.

A esperança de Sakura residia no fato de Sasuke não se importar nenhum pouco com que as pessoas falavam, e sem contar no fato de que o ódio que os moradores tinham era do mesmo tamanho do medo que tinham pelo Uchiha, então ela acreditava que faltaria coragem para que eles enfrentassem o Uchiha diretamente, ou até mesmo para fazer qualquer tipo de piadinha.

Estava ficando tarde, era melhor voltar para casa. Não que fosse alguém que não pudesse se defender, era só extinto de proteção. E havia também o fato de ela não gostar de ficar vagueando sozinha pelas ruas de Konoha, às vezes, para ela, as vielas pareciam desertas demais, escuras demais.

—Bem feito, teme! — Ela reconheceu no mesmo instante o dono daquela voz, quer dizer, daquele berro. — Eu disse que eu era melhor que você.

— Naruto! Sasuke-kun! — Ela acenou apressando o passo até chegar perto dos dois ninjas que haviam parado para esperar ela se aproximar. — Por que estava gritando, Naruto?

— Por que o Sasuke-teme ainda é um guennin. — Esse era o motivo para todo alarde? Sakura sentiu a irritação invadir sua corrente sanguínea — AIIII! Sakura-chan...— Resmungou o loiro passando as mãos no seu mais novo galo.

— Naruto-baka. O Sasuke-kun não teve tempo para fazer as provas do exame chunnin ainda. — Ela mirou o nomeado Sasuke-kun — Não ligue para idiota do Naruto, Sasuke-kun. Você ainda vai ter tempo para resolver isso. — Ela sorriu torcendo para que Sasuke não estivesse realmente se importando com o fato de ainda ser um guennin.

— Eu não ligo para o que o Naruto diz ou pensa, Sakura. — O Uchiha respondeu casualmente. Ela era mesmo uma boba, pensou a menina, Sasuke não era do tipo que ligava para aquele tipo de coisa, mas estava tão preocupada em que tudo desse certo para ele que acabava enfiando os pés pelas mãos.

—Oh! Gomem... — Ela pediu sem graça. Foi então que reparou que Sasuke estava com roupa nova. E na opinião dela, e da maioria da população feminina de Konoha, estava muito bonito. Havia trocado as roupas que usava mais cedo por uma blusa negra de mangas curtas e uma calça igualmente negra. As cores faziam com que a pele clara dele parecesse quase que translúcida.

— Estava indo para onde, Sakura-chan? — Agradeceu mentalmente a Naruto por ter distraído seus pensamentos, por instante ela quase teve certeza que babaria ali. Por que Sasuke tinha quer ser tão... tão.. Irresistível? Ele havia nascido com o pacote sucesso: Personalidade misteriosa e beleza irresistível.

—Estou indo para casa — Respondeu prontamente — Está ficando tarde, então...

—Ah, Sakura-chan – Choramingou o loiro – Porque não vem conosco para o Ichiraku?

—Está muito tarde, Naruto. Vamos deixar isso para outro dia, ok? — A questão não estava no fato dela não querer passar algum tempo com eles, aliás, queria muito passar o tempo principalmente com a parte morena da equipe, mas não queria que essa mesma parte morena pensasse que ela continuava a mesma garotinha irritante que fazia de tudo para estar perto dele de anos atrás. — Além do que nós temos treino amanhã cedo, não quero dormir muito tarde.

― Tudo bem, Sakura-chan. ― Naruto suspirou cansado ― Nos vemos amanhã. Vamos logo,― teme. ― O referido teme não moveu nenhum músculo na intenção de sair do lugar onde estava ― Você está surdo, teme?

―Não estou a fim de comer ramém. ― Foram as palavras que saíram diretamente dos lábios do Uchiha.

― Como assim não está? ― Um Naruto incrédulo olhava para Sasuke que até meio minuto atrás havia concordado em ir junto com o amigo até a famosa barraquinha de ramém.

― Só porque sua alimentação é feita a base de ramém, não significa que todos gostem, idiota. ―Sakura olhava do Uchiha para o Uzumaki, e vice-versa sem acreditar na discussão boba que eles estavam tendo. ― Se quiser vá comer sozinho.

Naruto nem se importou. Já estava acostumado a ir à barraca de ramém sozinho mesmo, pois até em alguns dias Hinata não tinha paciência de acompanhá-lo no restaurante favorito dele. Ela dizia que era muito macarrão para uma pessoa só. Naruto queria entender qual a graça que sua namorada via em coisas verde e de gosto ruim. Fez uma careta e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

Já se passava das vinte e uma horas e trinta minutos. Seria muito tarde para visitar Hinata? Talvez fosse à visão dos tão regrados Hyugas, mas não na dele. Mas estava com tanta vontade de comer sua comida preferida (como se houvesse momentos em que ele não gostaria de comer ramém) Se fosse ao Ichiraku com certeza não daria mais tempo de ir até Hinata, e se fosse ver sua namorada quando voltasse o Ichiraku já estaria fechado. Até porque ele perdia a noção do tempo toda vez que encostava seus lábios aos de Hinata. Ramém ou Hinata? Ele deu a volta e seguiu seu caminho, rumo ao clã Hyuga.

Enquanto Naruto travava aquela luta interna entre escolher ramém ou Hinata, Sakura e Sasuke ainda estavam parados no mesmo local do encontro.

— Então... Vou indo, Sasuke-kun, tenha uma boa noite. — Sakura se inclinou levemente o cumprimentando e virou-se pronta para ir em direção a sua casa.

— Sakura... — Ela começava a se perguntar o motivo de seu a nome ao ser pronunciado por Sasuke soar mais sexy do que deveria.

— Sim? — Ela não precisou se virar para respondê-lo, pois o Uchiha já estava ao lado dela.

— Vou com você, é caminho para minha casa mesmo. — Mentira! A mente do Uchiha gritou! A casa de Sakura não ficava nada perto da sua, ele só havia tido a súbita vontade de acompanhá-la, além do que não estava nenhum pouco afim de ver Naruto se empanturrar de ramém no Ichiraku. Sakura apenas sorriu.

Naquele momento o Uchiha agradecia mentalmente por Sakura não ter notado, ou fingido não notar, que a casa dele era exatamente do lado da vila oposto a onde ficava a casa dela. Ele, com certeza, não saberia explicar a ela o motivo que o havia levado a querer acompanhá-la.

Quer dizer, seu coração até sabia os motivos, mas como sabemos as coisas que se passavam no coração do Uchiha raramente chegavam a sua mente, ou seja, ele ainda não era capaz de admitir que quisesse garantir que ela chegasse à segurança de sua casa. Além de, é claro, poder aproveitar a companhia dela, que ultimamente havia se tornado uma necessidade para ele.

— Nee... Sasuke-kun? — Ele já estava estranhando o silêncio de Sakura, mas como ele esperava três minutos depois deles terem começado a andar ela lhe chamou. Apenas a o olhou de soslaio incentivando-a a continuar. — Como está sendo esse seu primeiro dia?

Ela realmente queria falar sobre aquilo? O que Sasuke menos queria era ter que se lembrar de todos os olhares reprovadores que havia recebido dos moradores da vila. Não que algum dia houvesse se importado com que as pessoas pensassem a respeito dele, é só que aqueles olhares que recebei faziam com que ele se lembrasse de seus maiores erros.

Sakura o olhava com aqueles olhos verdes enormes e brilhantes esperando a resposta. Naquela rua só se era ouvido os passos de ambos. Ele havia se acostumado a ouvir os passos dela, havia obtido a capacidade de identificar os sapatos que ela usava apenas pela forma de seu pisar. Como aquilo era possível? Ele balançou sua cabeça, e viu que Sakura ainda aguardava uma resposta com um ar de dúvida estampada em sua face.

— Não foi um dos melhores. — Ele confessou, e parou por ali. Tudo bem que havia mudado bastante, estava mais falante e tudo mais, mas derramar seus problemas sobre Sakura era algo que sua nova personalidade ainda permitia.

— Entendo. — Sakura havia visto cada sinal de confusão no rosto dele antes de ter respondido daquela forma. Algo estava incomodando o Uchiha, mas se ele não queria conversar sobre aquilo, não seria ela a insistir, até porque estava decidida a dar espaço para Sasuke, não seria um incomodo como antigamente na vida dele. — Vai melhorar Sasuke-kun, você só tem que dar um tempo para tudo. — Quer dizer, ela incomodaria só um pouquinho.

O problema, Sakura, pensou o Uchiha, é que talvez eu não tenha tempo suficiente para ver as coisas melhorarem. Além de ter que conviver com os olhares reprovadores dos moradores da vila, tinha que resolver o grande problema que tinha em mãos. O acordo com Tsunade.

Aquilo sim o estava o preocupando. Os moradores da vila eram um problema pequeno se comparado com o que tinha que fazer para cumprir sua parte do acordo. Com certeza depois de fazer o que tinha que ser feito os moradores não ficariam apenas nos olhares reprovadores.

A casa de Sakura chegou mais cedo do que ele imaginava. A garota parou em frente à porta pegando as chaves em seu bolso. Por que aquele tipo de pensamento tinha que passar em sua mente naquele momento? Estava se recordando de uma baboseira que Naruto tinha dito que havia lido no livrinho pornográfico de Jiraiya.

— Sasuke, teme. No Icha Icha diz que se uma garota fica em frente à porta procurando as chaves da casa e demora muito é porque ela esta esperando que você a beije.

— Até parece que isso funciona. — Resmungou. Naruto era um idiota ao acreditar nos conselhos "milagrosos" do Icha Icha Tatics.

— Funcionou coma Hina-chan.— Disse o Uzumaki encerrando o assunto.

Sasuke deu dois passos para trás tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos nada apropriados para o momento. Vamos Sakura ache logo essa porcaria de chave, sua mente gritou.

— Então... até mais Sasuke-kun. — Sakura já havia encontrado a chave e estava abrindo a porta de sua casa.

— Até. — Ele respondeu mecanicamente. Observou a Haruno fechando a porta e se virou para seguir o seu caminho. Sakura tinha que parar com aquilo. Urgentemente. Ele não sabia o que poderia acontecer se ela continuasse mexendo daquela forma com sua sanidade mental.

**-O.O-**

E a coisa acontecia novamente.

— Está atrasado, Kakashi-sensei. — Gritaram ao mesmo tempo Sakura e Naruto.

Estavam esperando o Hatake a mais ou menos quarenta minutos para aquele único treino que teriam antes de partirem para a missão que Tsunade havia designado para eles. Kakashi fechou seus os olhos e passou a mão no seu cabelo, gesto comum quando ele daria uma desculpa esfarrapada para seus antigos alunos.

— Gomem... Eu fui ajudar uma bela moça a carregar umas caixas pesadas.

Hinata deu um pequeno riso baixo. Era novidade para ela estar participando de uma missão em conjunto com o tão famoso time 7. Ela podia sentir a euforia de Naruto que no momento estava sentado ao lado dela perto dos três troncos de arvore que existiam naquele campo de treinamento.

— Devia arrumar desculpas melhores, Kakashi-sensei. — Ralhou Naruto.

— Yare, yare. Vamos ao que interessa. Hoje não iremos fazer muito coisa, só vai ser um treino para encaixarmos as técnicas do Sasuke e da Hinata em suas técnicas, Naruto e Sakura.

Sasuke ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas em descrença. Anos atrás eram Sakura e Naruto que deviam ajustar suas técnicas as dele. Como os tempos mudam, era o que ele pensava naquele momento. Estava realmente interessado em descobrir como Sakura e Naruto haviam evoluído. Sabia apenas parcialmente algumas técnicas dele pelo que seus amigos contavam, nada mais. Ver ao vivo, e a cores seria muito melhor.

Ele viu Sakura tirando luvas de sua mochila. Ele conhecia aquele tipo de luva. Porque ela precisaria de luvas que evitariam queimaduras com chakra.?Desde quanto Sakura tinha desenvolvido técnicas que a permitiria controlar tanto chakra que ele poderia acabar queimado-a?

Essas e outras perguntas rondavam a mente de Sakura quando via todos se preparando para o treino, ele resolveu fazer o mesmo. Em alguma coisas o tempo que passara com Orochimaru havia sido útil, ele ainda mantinha em seus pulsos os selos invocadores de armas. Estava apenas com sua katana em mãos.

— Se lembram disso? — Três sinos estavam nas mãos de Kakashi.

— De novo não, Kakashi-sensei. — Naruto gemeu em desgosto. Aqueles sinos sempre eram motivos de problemas para o Uzumaki.

— Hinata você não precisara participar dessa parte do treino. Apenas meus "queridos" alunos tentaram pegar esses sinos, com trabalho em equipe, dessa vez Sasuke. — Ele frisou recordando o primeiro treinamento que haviam feito em equipe, quando Sasuke havia agido sozinho em primeiro momento. — Preparados? — Ele viu os três ninjas acenarem afirmativo. — Vamos lá.

Pelo visto Sasuke ainda se lembrava do conceito: Ataque-me com o intuito de me matar. O Uchiha o havia atacado diretamente com um excelente justu de fogo. Afobado como sempre, pensou Kakashi, ao ver três Narutos correndo a até ele com rasengans formados. O ataque do Uchiha e do Uzumaki o atingiram em cheio.

— Kawarin?— Sussurrou Sakura e aumentou sua voz para falar com Kakashi. — Os velhos truques não vão funcionar, Kakashi-sensei. — Ela concentrou seu chakra nos pulsos e socou o chão fazendo pedras e terra saírem de seu lugar.

Sasuke teve que se controlar muito para não arregalar os olhos ao ver as grandes pedras sendo lançadas no ar com o impacto do soco de carregado de chakra de Sakura. Kakashi estava em meio aos escombros. Então ela concentrava chakra em seus golpes?

— Vamos, Sasuke-kun, me lance. — Sakura estava parada a frente dele, esperando alguma coisa que ele havia perdido enquanto divagava sobre as habilidades dela. Sakura apoiou suas mãos nos ombros de Sasuke e ele entendeu. Usando as mãos do Uchiha como alavanca de impulso Sakura se arremessou contra Kakashi que já estava uns bons metros longes.

Desde quando Sakura se aproximava dele daquela forma sem ao menos ficar vermelha? Realmente os anos haviam se passado. Sakura havia crescido e evoluído, enquanto ele estava preso a sensações do passado. Espantou esse tipo de pensamento e voltou a se concentrar para pegar os sinos de Kakashi.

Daquela vez havia sido mais fácil. Até Kakashi tinha que admitir que seus antigos alunos haviam crescidos. Trabalhando juntos, Sakura, Naruto e Sasuke não haviam gastado mais de meia hora para agarrarem os sinos. Claro que o genjutsu de Sasuke , a técnica de paralisação através dos ninjutsus médicos de chakra, e os clones de Naruto, ajudaram bastante.

— Yare, yare. — Resmungou o Hatake — Acho que esse teste dos sinos está ficando ultrapassada. — Disse ele enquanto olhava para Sakura que balançava alegremente um dos sinos em suas mãos.

— Vamos começar o treino de verdade. — Exclamou Naruto.

E o treino de verdade, como Naruto havia classificado começou. Eles demoraram bastante, até porque havia muito tempo que não combatiam lado. Kakashi teve que repensar a estratégia de ataque, até porque no passado era Sakura que cuidava dos genjutsus, função agora ocupada pelo sharingan de Sasuke.

Eles deixaram o campo de treinamento quando estava quase anoitecendo. Despediram-se e cada um foi para sua casa. O dia seguinte seria muito longo, e enfim eles partiriam para a missão.

**-O.O-**

As árvores passavam rapidamente pelos olhos dos shinobis que corriam pela floresta sombria. O time sete acompanhado de Hinata já estava no caminho de sua missão desde que o sol nascera.

Diferente de seus companheiros que estavam realmente animados, Sakura trazia dentro de si uma angustia inexplicável. Era como se ela soubesse que algo nada agradável aconteceria.

Olhou para o Uchiha que estava ao lado dela saltando entre as árvores. Sasuke estaria preparado para reencontrar com aquela parte sombria de sua vida. Sakura tinha certeza que encontrar com Kabuto traria lembranças para ele. Mas ela devia confiar em Sasuke. Devia acreditar que ele finalmente havia superado tudo.

**-O.O-**

Olá!

Desculpa pela demora. Estou sem tempo ennhu, correndo atrás das coisas para faculdade espero que entendam. Não estou tendo tempo para responder as rewies, mas desde já quero agradecer a todos aqueles que têm acompanhado e comento meus capítulos. Vocês não têm noção de quão bem seus comentários me fazer.

Por hoje é só.

_**O ministério da saúde adverte:**_

_**Deixar rewies evita o enlouquecimento precoce dos autores !**_


	8. Capítulo VIII

Declaimer; Anime/mangá Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-baka-sensei. Já a Aime, o Sakeshi, a Saito e o Kaito pertencem a mim e a mais ninguém.

**Sentença**

**Capítulo VIII**

— Podemos parar agora, Kakashi-sensei? — Naruto resmungou mais uma vez.

Estavam naquela corrida frenética a mais de seis horas, e todos realmente estavam exausto. Kakashi considerou a opção de os manter correndo por mais algum tempo, mas percebe que se realmente houvesse um combate o melhor seria que todos estivesse muito bem descansados.

—Paramos na próxima clareira. — Anunciou sem desvia sua atenção do caminho que se estendia a sua frente.

Sakura agradeceu mentalmente pela decisão de Kakashi. Sentia seus pés latejarem por ter corrido por tanto tempo. Estava suada, e se houvesse possibilidade o que mais queria era um bom banho quente relaxante. Só foram encontrar uma clareira que fosse ideal para o acampamento meia hora depois.

Viu Naruto se jogando na grama e suspirando de cansaço. Kakashi havia encontrado um bom lugar para eles montarem uma pequena fogueira e colocarem os sacos de dormir ao redor.

Não era nada confortável passar uma noite dentro dos minúsculos sacos utilizados para missões, mas ela havia se acostumado com aquilo no decorrer dos anos. Era uma kunoiche responsável e prática. Ser mulher não influenciava nenhum pouco no seu desempenho nas missões, mas era reconfortante ver o tratamento especial que seu time sempre teve por ela.

Naruto, Kakashi e Sai sempre faziam questão de nas missões longas encontrar um local para passarem a noite perto de alguma fonte de água, pois sabiam o quanto ela se sentiria melhor se pudesse lavar o rosto. E daquela vez não havia sido diferente. A alguns metros da clareira uma pequena fonte de água era iluminada pelos raios do sol que aos pouco ia se pondo.

— Vamos até o riacho, Hinata-chan. — Sakura chamou a Hyuga que já havia terminado de organizar seu saco de dormir e algumas coisas que trouxera.

As duas foram calmamente e puderam lavar seus rostos e encher os cantis com água fresca. Sakura observou sua imagem refletida no espelho d'água.

Era estranho estar novamente em uma missão com Sasuke. Tanto tempo sem a presença dele acabara por fazer com que ela se sentisse um pouco desconfortável com a presença dele. Estranho... tinha que admitir.

Antes era tão mais fácil estar perto dele e fazer tudo aquilo que lhe viesse a cabeça, agora sentia como se algo a impelisse a ficar mais reservada, como se estivesse aguardando a reação dele ao invés de agir., como sempre fazia.

Tirou sua bandana e aproveitou e para passar as mãos úmidas sobre seus cabelos rosados. Mesmo estando quase para anoitecer o calor que ela sentia era intenso. Pensando bem naquele momento cobrou de si mesma o motivo de ter deixado seus cabelos crescerem novamente.

Sasuke? Não totalmente ele. Ela gostava do seu cabelo comprido. Quando cortara, durante a luta na floresta da morte, era um sinal de que havia crescido, que já não estava presa a qualquer coisa que a impedisse de florescer, como Ino dizia. Agora não precisava provar a ninguém o quanto havia amadurecido.

Suas conquistas como ninja e seu trabalho no Hospital de Konoha comprovavam por ela o quanto suas convicções se tornaram mais sólidas. Era bom perceber que se transformara no que sempre quis: uma garota que mesmo tendo passado por tantas coisas difíceis em sua vida não perdera sua docilidade feminina.

— Está preocupada com alguma coisa, Sakura-chan? — Hinata perguntou depois de algum tempo observando a face da Haruno que havia se modificado muitas vezes em um curto espaço de tempo.

— É tão evidente assim? — Sakura sorriu para sua amiga.

— Sou detalhista demais. — A Hyuga explicou tentando confortar a amigaa.

— É só a costumeira tensão pré missão, ou TPM, como diria o Naruto. — Sakura deu uma pequena gargalhada sendo seguida por uma risada tímida de Hinata.

As duas viraram automaticamente ao ouvirem passos se aproximando do local onde estavam. O Uchiha andava tranquilamente até elas com sua face impassível de sempre.

— Vim verificar. — Explicou — Vocês estavam demorando de mais.

Sakura estreitou seus olhos. Uchiha Sasuke estava dizendo que havia ficado preocupado? Era realmente uma grande novidade.

— Estou voltando para lá, então. — Hinata se levantou e fez o caminho que a levaria de volta ao local onde o resto do time estava.

Sasuke simplesmente se sentou em uma pedra que estava a beira do lago. Sakura a encarou confusa. Ele realmente pretendia ficar ali? Um dos motivos para ter se afastado do grupo era porque ela gostaria de pensar, colocar em ordens seus pensamentos, em encontrar uma explicação plausível para o que via nos olhos de Sasuke. E agora ele estava ali, fazendo com que ela não tivesse capacidade nenhuma para formar umas simples frases.

—Algum problema, Sakura? — A voz de Sasuke a tirou de seus pensamentos conturbados.

— Anh?

— Você está a quase cinco minutos me encarando sem dizer uma única palavra. — Desde quando ele se incomodava com o fato da garota o olhar? Aquela era uma coisa que ela fazia normalmente, mas o que realmente estava incomodando ao Uchiha era a expressão no olhar dela.

Não que houvesse perdido tempo, quando estava sem sono, classificando cada tipo de olhar que ela tinha e de maneira algum, saber que ela estava com um olhar diferente não estava nem um pouco ligado com o fato de ele não gostar que ela usasse aquele tipo de olhar, ele só preferia que os olhos dela estivessem sorrindo, não que se preocupasse com ela. Era só mais fácil não ficar se perguntando o motivo da sombra de tristeza naquele olhar verde.

— Me desculpe, Sasuke-kun. Eu estava pensando**... — **Ela não precisava ter lhe dito nada para ele saber que ela estava pensando. Isso era totalmente visível. A grande questão era: o que? O que poderia estar fazendo com ela perdesse total concentração do que estava ocorrendo ao seu redor. Como o fato de Sasuke encará-la descaradamente.

— Hn. —e ele continuou em silêncio, se conhecia pelo menos um pouco da garota que estava a poucos metros dele sabia que ela falaria alguma coisa em poucos minutos, e foi assim que aconteceu.

— Sasuke-kun... — Ele apenas abriu seus olhos e a encarou, balançou a cabeça em sinal de que estava prestando atenção. — Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Sasuke arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. Desde quando ela pedia permissão para enchê-lo de perguntas? Alguma coisa realmente séria estava povoando a mente da garota, e ele sentiu sua curiosidade sendo atiçada.

— Faça. — Foi a única resposta que ele deu. Sasuke observou os traços da garota mudarem, ela parecia em conflito interno. Como se não soubesse se devia ou não fazer a pergunta. E então ele a viu suspirar, o mesmo suspirou que ela dava antes de entrar na cela em que ele ficara preso.

— Bem... você não se arrepende? — Sakura sentia que aquela pergunta poderia arruinar a amizade que havia construído com Sasuke, mas precisava fazer para destruir um monte de dúvidas que rondavam a mente dela.

— Me arrepender do que? — Que tipo de pergunta era aquela que Sakura havia feito. Ele havia sido pego de surpresa.

— De ter abandonado a vila, Sasuke-kun, de agora ter retornado e tudo mais. — Ela enfim havia arrumado coragem sabe-se da onde para esclarecer tudo a ele.

Aquele pergunta estava rondando a sua mente há muito tempo, e só naquele dia havia arrumado coragem suficiente para indagar a Sasuke. Ela sabia que provavelmente ele não responderia, mas não custava nada tentar.

Será que ele não se arrependia de tudo? De ter deixado a vila para trás? De ter deixado o time sete para trás? De ter deixado... ela, para trás? Será que não havia nenhuma ponta de arrependimento dentro de Sasuke? O que ele achava de tudo o que está acontecendo? Ele se sentia preparado para encontrar Kabuto novamente? Poderia haver alguma chance dele ir embora mais uma vez?

Tantas coisas que ela queria perguntar, mas que podiam ser resumidas naquela pergunta que ela fez. Você não se arrepende, Sasuke-kun? De ter jogado sua vida fora por uma vingança que só te trouxe mais dor e solidão?

— Não. — Foi a resposta dele. Crua e firme. Nenhuma palavra foi utilizada para diminuir a conseqüência daquela sentença. Não, ele não se arrependia de nada.

E ela simplesmente o encarou. Os orbes verdes estavam surpresos, realmente surpresos. Não por causa da resposta, ela já fazia idéia daquilo, mas pelo fato de que ele havia confirmado uma coisa. Uma coisa que tocou-a no fundo seu coração.

Foi ali que ela teve plena certeza que Sasuke sempre viveria sob a sombra dos acontecimentos de sua vida passada. Talvez ele não fosse capaz de largar os acontecimentos dolorosos de sua infância, ele não conseguiria esquecer a tragédia e seguir em frente. E isso a machucava, pois ela sabia que ele nunca conseguiria ser feliz daquela forma.

Incapaz de falar qualquer outra coisa, ela se levantou. Recolheu suas coisas do chão e voltou para o acampamento. Havia muito no que pensar, e ela queria começar o quanto antes. Talvez ainda houvesse uma esperança... se ele ao menos... desse uma chance para ela. Sakura seria capaz de reafirmar todas as promessas que fez a ele no dia que ele deixou a vila.

Ele sabia que aquela não era a resposta que ela gostaria de ouvir. Que ela desejou ouvir, mas era a única que ele era capaz de oferecer. Não, não se arrependia. Não havia mentido sobre aquele fato. Sair da vila para treinar com Orochimaru não lhe causava arrependimento nenhum.

Sasuke só não fora capaz de expressar os motivos de não se arrepender. Ele não conseguia admitir que aquela na visão dele, havia sido a melhor forma das coisas acontecerem.

Se não houvesse saído da vila Naruto não teria saído em treinamento com Jiraiya e não teria se desenvolvido, assim como a própria Sakura. Se ele tivesse escolhi permanecer em Konoha não teria aprendido o quão importante são os laços que ele fez. Ele havia construído fortes laços ali, laços que ele tentou, mas não conseguiu destruir.

Ele preferia não se arrepender do que havia feito, do que se deixar imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido. Preferia ficar com a realidade de que no final tudo acabara bem, ou quase bem, do que com a ilusão de que algo poderia ter sido diferente.

Se não houvesse escolhido traçar seu destino de outra forma ele poderia não estar vivendo aquele momento com Sakura. Ele poderia não mais existir, ela poderia não mais existir. Ele não suportaria aquilo. Até parecia uma maldição.

Todos que se aproximavam dele acabavam machucados, por isso ele não se arrependia do que havia feito. Erros sempre serão erros, então na havia motivos para desejar ter feito outra coisa. A questão agora era poder viver sem relembrar, viver olhando para o futuro que sabia que teria, mesmo que um pouco diferente do que ele havia traçado para si desde o início.

Um "não" não era a melhor resposta que ele poderia dar, mas era o que ele tinha para oferecer. E ela perceberia em breve , tiraria suas próprias conclusões, ele estava preste a fazer uma coisa que com certeza destruiria para sempre todo o sentimento que ela ainda tinha por ele, se é que tinha.

As palavras de Tsunade ecoavam em sua mente. Tinha que haver outra forma de deter Kabuto, e ao mesmo tempo manter seu acordo coma Hokage.

— Simples, Uchiha — Tsunade havia dito naquela tarde — Você vai trair a vila novamente. Sei que sua vontade não é de ficar preso em Konoha, e sei também que assim que sua sentença acabar, você vai deixar a vila. Então vamos unir o útil ao agradável. Vou lhe mandar em uma missão atrás de Kabuto, lá você irá dizer que quer se juntar a ele novamente, quando conquistar sua confiança você só deverá matá-lo. Poderá ficar livre de Konoha para sempre, assim que eu estiver ciente da morte de Kabuto vou suspender qualquer caça que o conselho tenha ordenado a você. Você mata Kabuto e ganha a liberdade.

Tsunade havia esquecido só um detalhe. Ele não queria deixar a vila, não mesmo. Queria continuar ali. Perto das pessoas que ainda tinham um pouco de consideração por ele. Perto de gente com quem podia contar. Havia aprendido da forma mais dolorosa o quanto a solidão era ruim, e não queria passar por aquilo novamente, mas, no fim, acabou por acertar o acordo.

Sentia esperança de que poderia arrumar uma maneira de destruir Kabuto sem precisar machucar novamente, as mesmas pessoas. Se contasse a Naruto? Não podia fazer aquilo, Naruto ficaria com raiva de Tsunade, e Sasuke não queria aquilo. Havia Kakashi, mas... parecia que tudo estava contribuindo para ele ter que passar por aquilo sozinho.

Colocou-se de pé e voltou para o acampamento. Todos estavam ao redor na fogueira. A expressão nos olhos de Sakura era a mesma, só que um misto de preocupação e terror estava presentes no olhar dela. Ela sentia o que ia acontecer, só não sabia ainda.

Ele só queria poder encontrar uma solução antes de estar frente a frente com uma decisão que não podia deixar de tomar.

**-O.O-**

O tempo mudara drasticamente da noite para o dia, e eles se viram obrigados a se agasalhar um pouco mais. Um vento frio ricochetava pelas frestas das densa mata que percorriam rapidamente.

Segundo as coordenadas que haviam recebido o local onde Kabuto fora avistado pela ultima vez estava perto. O vento aumentou mais ainda, e fustigava o rosto dos cinco ninjas que percorriam seu caminho sem fazer nenhuma pausa.

—Acho melhor pararmos e encontrarmos abrigo. Se não vamos acabar enfrentando uma grande tempestade, e isso não será anda bom. — Kakashi estava certo em pensar aquilo.

Assim que encontraram uma pequena gruta onde puderam se acomodar uma chuva torrencial começou a cair. Era estranho o silêncio que reinava naquele abrigo. Até parecia que aquele não era o time sete. Era como se todos sentissem a aura negra que se aproximava. Até mesmo Naruto, o falador da turma, permanecia em silencia ao lado de sua namorada.

Sakura estava afastada no grupo, mais ao fundo da gruta. Em seus olhos a mesma expressão fazia com que algo dentro do coração de Sasuke se contorcesse. Que tipo de habilidade Sakura tinha desenvolvido que era capaz de despertar aquele tipo de sentimento nele?

Sasuke estava perto da entrada da caverna. Havia passado as últimas horas tentando conectar suas idéia, tentando encontrar alguma coisa que pudesse ajudá-lo, mas o resultado era sempre o mesmo, nada.

A noite chegou e ele pediu a Kakashi que o deixasse de vigia enquanto todos eles poderiam descansar. Alegou que não estava com sono e nem cansado. Não havia anda a temer, então o Hatake deixou que o Uchiha ficasse de guarda.

A chuva não dava trégua, caia como se todo água existente no mundo houvesse evaporado para as nuvens. Nenhum vestígio de que a tempestade cessaria poderia ser encontrado ao se olhar para escuridão que estava o céu naquela noite.

Sakura se ajeitou melhor em suas cobertas. Algo estava inquieto dentro dela. E o pior não era aquilo, a pior parte era não conseguir identificar o porquê daquele sentimento de nostalgia. Ela sabia que já havia sentido aquilo em outro momento, mas por mais que tentasse não era capaz de se recordar de quando, exatamente.

Talvez estivesse inquieta apenas por causa da chuva. Não era uma das maiores fãs de tempestade. Sempre sentia uma espécie de solidão em dias chuvosos. Ela observava a figura encolhida de Sasuke no começo da gruta.

Porque ele parecia tão concentrado em ponto invisível na mata do lado de fora do abrigo. As sobrancelhas deles estavam unidas de uma forma que mostrava que ele realmente estava preocupado. Com o passar do tempo ela havia aprendido a identificar as expressões dele, e aquela sempre a deixava preocupada.

Era a mesma expressão que havia visto no portão da vila, no dia em que ele foi embora...era um gesto desolador para o coração dela, mas ela sustentou o olhar, mesmo no momento em que ele a encarou de volta. Algo de muito errado estava prestes acontecer.

**-O.O-**

Não havia como negar, ele não tinha alternativas. Enfim chegara a hora que mais temia. Podia ouvir a respiração de todos, eles estavam dormindo. Olhou mais uma vez para o interior da gruta, e seus olhos demoraram sobre a figura de Sakura, que estava encolhida no saco de dormir.

Felizmente não haveria despedidas daquela vez, ele agradeceu mentalmente pó aquilo. Quem sabe ele um dia pudesse voltar a vê-la , mesmo que de longe. Talvez, quem sabe, ela fosse capaz de perdoá-lo.

Ele sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo quando as gotas geladas o atingiram assim que ele saiu da gruta. Ajeitou melhor sua capa sobre si e antes que desse seu primeiro passo outro calafrio percorreu sua espinha, mas este não tinha nada haver com o frio.

— Sasuke-kun...

**-O.O-**

Ohhhh *-* Me desculpem pela demora, mas eu tenho bons motivos para isso. Aqui estava chovendo muito, ligar o PC era quase impossível. A escola estava enrolando para entregar meus documentos e eu estava desesperando pensando que ia perder o dia da matrícula na faculdade, e por fim, mas não menos importante, meu professor de teologia me passou um trabalho de vinte e cinco páginas, junte tudo isso e veja se me sobrou algum tempo para escrever?

Leiam o que colocarei a baixo e me digam, please:

—**Adeus… — Aquela palavra saiu como um sussurro de seus lábios pálidos.**

**As lágrimas que outrora escorria como rios de seus olhos haviam cessado. Não sabia explicar como não havia tombado ao chão. Sentia-se oca. Sem preenchimento algum. Sua vida terminara no momento em que sua família havia dado seu último suspiro.**

**Se os assassinos que tinham acabado com a existência de sua família estivessem pensando que por descuido havia deixando a vida dela intacta estavam enganados. Eles a haviam matado no momento em que tiraram a vida daquelas pessoas tão especiais para ela.**

—**Eu prometo... — Outro sussurro, incompleto.**

**Diante dos túmulos de seus pais e de sua irmã ela prometeu. Iria destruir a vida de quem fora o responsável por aquilo. A família Uchiha sofreria uma dor que nunca imaginaram. Ela amassou novamente o papel que estava em seu bolso: Cortesia Uchiha.**

**Haviam sido inescrupulosos o suficiente para deixarem aquele bilhete sujo na cena do crime, como o policial mesmo havia dito.**

**A Sakura gentil e sensível estava sendo enterrada ali, juntamente com sua família. Naquele momento nascia uma nova Haruno.**

**Os Uchihas deviam se preparar. Haviam mexido com a família errada.**

Estou pensando seriamente em postar essa fanfic. O nome dela é Brigde Of Light. Se eu postar vocês conferem? *-*

Aguardo seus comentários.

Beijos


	9. Capítulo IX

**Declaimer: **O Mangá anime/Naruto pertence ao Kishi-morto(amei quando vi alguém escrever o nome dele assim, porque ele é um homem realmente morto se não fizer NaruHina no mangá).

**Sentença**

**Capítulo IX**

O mundo desabava em água naquela noite. A chuva torrencial, que cobria toda mata, não dava um simples segundo de trégua. O vento fustigava as pequenas folhas que faziam de tudo para se manterem presas aos galhos das árvores. Galhos e mais galhos se quebravam dos troncos, indo de encontro ao chão, onde se misturavam com terra e lama.

A natureza havia preparado um cenário completo para um filme de terror. Os animais, por medo da enxurrada, esconderam-se nos mais distantes abrigos. Privando a floresta de seus sons rotineiros. Aquele silêncio fazia uma aura quase que sombria descer sobre aquele lugar.

Em meio aquele desastre duas pessoas estavam paradas. Uma delas pronta para destruir tudo, novamente. A outra estava ali, pronta para manter tudo intacto. As duas personalidades eram como bem e mal. Ele, o mal, estava prestes a destruir o sonho do bem. E ela, o bem, estava tentando mostrar ao mal que ele também podia ter resquícios do bem em sua vida.

Sakura e Sasuke. Bem e mal.

Sakura já sentia as roupas coladas ao seu corpo, que na passagem de um vento mais gélido, tremeu. Ela resolveu desconsiderar o fato de que talvez aquele tremor não estivesse relacionado apenas ao clima frio e muito úmido daquela floresta. Seus olhos teimavam em se fechar devido à força da chuva, mas ela não podia se desconcentrar.

A última experiência que tivera, aos doze anos, não havia sido nada agradável para que ela pudesse ter o luxo de, naquela vez, se distrair, e permitir, que ele sumisse de seu campo de visão. Ela não cometeria o mesmo erro, não faria o mesmo que ele.

Pior que seu corpo, que tremia de frio, estava seu coração. Apertado, destroçado... esmigalhado. Ela havia voltado a confiar nele. Deixara que a semente da esperança retornasse ao seu coração. Coração este que havia demorado muito tempo para se recompor, mas que ali estava sendo pisado, e esmagado, novamente.

— S-Sasuke-kun... — A palavra saiu de seus lábios mais uma vez, como se a dizendo ela pudesse perceber que talvez ele só estivesse saindo para procurar alguma coisa, ou verificar algo. E que a mochila as costas dele nada tinha haver com uma possível tentativa de fuga.

— Volte a dormir, Sakura. — As palavras não foram as mesmas que ele pronunciara quando tinha doze anos, mas tiveram o mesmo sentido.

Sasuke nunca foi de se importar com o vento, com a chuva, ou com o frio, mas naquele momento todos os fatores estavam incomodando como nunca incomodaram antes. Ele já estava cansado de mentir para si mesmo. De tentar não acreditar que a garota parada as suas costas não tinha importância.

Se durante toda sua vida Sasuke achou que sentimentos, principalmente os relacionados a afeição, são para pessoas fracas, ele se sentiu o maior fraco e incapacitado do mundo. Faltava-lhe coragem, e suas pernas resolveram que iriam ajudar Sakura no momento em que travaram sem o prévio consentimento.

E então ele se virou. Não queria pensar na razão, ou motivo, para ter feito aquilo. Ele simplesmente girou sue corpo e passou a encarar Sakura, aquela que no final de tudo era a única capaz de fazer com que o Uchiha confundisse seus próprios pensamentos.

— E-Eu não vou falar que vou gritar. — Ele podia sentir seus músculos retesarem a cada palavra que ela dizia. — E também não vou pedir que você me leve. — Naquele momento ele queria poder saber se água que lavava o rosto de Sakura era apenas chuva, ou trazia lágrimas junto com ela. — Mas não vou deixar você destruir sua vida novamente.

— Destruir? — Sasuke apertou os punhos com força. — Eu não tenho mais nada que possa ser destruído, Sakura.

— Você tem o Naruto, e o Kakashi-sensei... — Ela tentava ao máximo não soluçar — E a mim. Se você se for vai destruir tudo, mais uma vez.

Os olhos dele se fecharam por um momento. Porque não conseguia simplesmente sair dali, como havia feito aos doze anos. Por que estava sendo tão difícil ignorar as palavras de Sakura? Era aquilo que os famosos laços, que Naruto tanto venerava, causavam? Uma sensação de impotência? Um sentimento de não ser capaz de tomar decisões friamente.

— Eu não posso ficar, Sakura. — Naquele momento coisas que só passavam no coração do Uchiha, começaram a traçar um caminho desconhecido por ele. Sentimentos que ele apenas tinha no coração passaram a se revelar a mente dele. Finalmente uma ponte havia sido erguida entre a mente o coração. Entre o concreto e o abstrato.

— Claro que pode. — Ela tentava entender os motivos dele, mas não conseguia. Para ela era tão simples seguir o que sue coração dizia. Para Sasuke se fazia necessário um esforço descomunal para seguir aquilo que seu coração falava.

—Para fazer o que? — Agora as palavras do Uchiha assumiram um tom de deboche, mas de onde podia se ouvir muito amargura. — Ficar por mais sabe-se lá quantos anos na prisão de Konoha? Vendo vocês apenas três vezes na semana? É isso o que você quer para mim... É isso que você quer para você?

Tirando forças, sabe-se lá de onde, ela conseguiu andar três passos. Aquele pequeno espaço que percorreu a colocou em frente à Sasuke foi necessário que erguesse o pescoço para poder vê-lo melhor devido a altura do Uchiha, seus olhos passavam uma determinação que ela nunca pensou em ter.

—Eu quero sua felicidade, Sasuke-kun. — Ela seria mesma capaz de dizer aquilo planejava? Sim, ela seria. — Se você conseguir dizer que realmente acredita que vai ser feliz longe da vila, longe de seus amigos, não vou impedir sua fuga. Se não conseguir — Ela colocou uma das suas mãos na nuca do rapaz. — Eu vou usar meu jutsu médico e mexer no seu sistema nervoso, você não conseguir mexer nenhum músculo.

Sasuke sabia que ela estava falando muito sério. Até porque podia sentir um pouco do chakra que a garota já enviava para seu corpo. Era uma quantidade mínima, se ela alterasse nem que fosse um pouco a corrente de chakra ele sabia que não seria capaz de mover o devo do pé. Não havia escapatórias. E o pior era ter aas palavras engasgadas na garganta.

Aquela foi uma das raras vezes em usa vida que se sentiu incapaz de realizar algo. Por que não podia simplesmente dizer a ela que queria mesmo ir, que não se importava com felicidade, que não se importava de forma alguma com ela?

Porque era mentira. E ele sabia disso. As palavras não saiam de sua boca pois seu consciente sabia que era tudo uma grande farsa. A farsa de um homem tentando se tornar inalcançável. Mas ele havia sido pego de guarda baixa, Sakura já havia lhe alcançado, quando ele tinha apenas doze anos.

— Eu não vou embora. — gentilmente, o Uchiha, retirou a mão de Sakura da sua nuca, mas não soltou — Já errei bastante, não vou fazer isso novamente.

Ele ficaria, nem que fosse por pelo menos mais uma semana, nem que tivesse que morrer para exterminar Kabuto como havia prometido a Hokage. Ele não partiria por ele, pois sabia que merecia alcançar a felicidade. Sasuke não partiria... Por ela.

Bem e mal. Ele sempre acreditou que o mal fosse o que habitava dentro de si. Sempre considerou seu lado sombrio e obscuro, e seu passado triste, partes de todo um mal que ele era. Sasuke sabia que não era uma boa pessoa. Que não sociável, e tão pouco gentil. Mas ele descobriu que existia uma pessoa que era capaz de erguer uma ponte entre ele, o mal, a um pouco de bem e luz que existia dentro dele.

Sakura era sua ponte particular. E foi por isso que não recusou o abraço apertado que ela lhe ofereceu depois que ele disse que não iria embora. Só naquele momento ele se tornou humano. Agora ele entendia muito bem o que era ser humano.

— Vamos entrar, Sasuke-kun — A voz da garota saiu abafada. O rosto dela ainda continuava apoiado próximo ao ombro de Sasuke. — Vamos acabar pegando um resfriado.

Ele não respondeu nada. Seria tão fácil. Ela estava indefesa, com a guarda baixa. Ele poderia simplesmente fazer com que ela desmaiasse e seguir rumo ao esconderijo de Kabuto, e foi por não conseguir fazer aquilo que as palavras travaram em sua garganta. Era difícil se descobrir escravo do conforto que Sakura lhe passava.

Eles voltaram para a pequena gruta. Kakashi, Naruto e Hinata dormiam tranquilamente, alheio ao que acabara de se desenrolar a poucos metros deles. Aquele momento pertencia a apenas duas pessoas. Sakura nunca esqueceria aquele dia. O dia em que finalmente havia sido capaz de impedi-lo. O dia em que por um momento alcançou o coração de Sasuke.

Ela não voltou a dormir aquela noite. Ficou sentada, ao lado do Uchiha, durante todo resto da madrugada. Não era medo. Longe dela achar que ele descumpriria o que havia dito. Somente não era capaz de dormir tentando aquele amontoado de sentimentos dançando em seu corpo.

Então se deixou ficar ali ao lado do Uchiha, e como ele não pareceu incomodado, permaneceu da mesma maneira até o momento em que viu seus outros colegas de time despertar.

**-O.O-**

Ele não sabia como conseguia estar correndo com tanta velocidade depois de ter passado a noite em claro. E além de estar com uma terrível dor de cabeça, devido a falta de sono, ele ainda tinha muito coisa para pensar. O acordo com Tsunade por exemplo.

Sabia que não haveria mais possibilidade de se juntar a Kabuto. Aquilo estava fora de cogitação. Ao menos uma vez na vida ele conseguiria cumprir uma promessa que fazia. O único problema era como. Como conseguira cumprir o acordo com Tsunade e eliminar Kabuto sem precisar sair da vila. E outra coisa, mesmo seu time conseguindo destruir o discípulo de Orochimaru, será que a Hokage permitiria que ele ficasse como um homem livre em Konoha?

Os termos do acordo haviam sido muito claros. Ele deveria abandonar seu time, mais uma vez, conseguir a lealdade de Kabuto; matá-lo e fugir. Fugir de tudo e de todos. Deixar para trás o que havia começado a recuperar depois de muito esforço. Seria obrigado a mais uma vez esquecer o Sasuke de Konoha que aos poucos ele se tornava. E ser apenas o vingativo Uchiha.

Seus pensamentos espiralavam em sua mente, tentando conectar qualquer possibilidade de acerto. Mas como acertar se nem confiança em si mesmo estava sentindo? Como tentar acertar algo que era quase abstrato, como alcançar alguma coisa que ele se quer se sentia capaz de ter.

E então ele enxergou sua ponte, mais uma vez. Os olhos de Sakura se cravaram nos dele. E refletido ali Sasuke encontrou tudo que precisava para tentar mais uma vez. Para acreditar que era possível enfim encontrar um pouco de sossego e paz. Ele não procurava felicidade.

Felicidade era algo que pessoas como ele não mereciam, e ele estava conformado com aquilo. Pessoas como Sakura eram felizes. Pessoas como ele apenas tinham uma vida livre de irritações. Ele não merecia ser feliz, mas ela sim, ela seria feliz. E naquele momento ele tomou a decisão mais difícil de sal vida.

Ele cuidaria dela. Cuidaria daquela pessoa que havia preenchido seu coração vazia com um sentimento enorme chamado amor. Era difícil admitir aquilo? Sim, muito. Mas ele já havia deixado a fase de negação e entrado na fase da conformação. Sakura seria feliz, mesmo que ele não fosse.

Tudo que já havia tocado em sua vida morria de uma forma ou outra. Ele quebraria essa maldição que assombrava o nome dos Uchihas. A felicidade de outra pessoa seria seu objetivo daquele momento em diante. A vingança, em um passado sombrio e triste, havia se tornado seu objetivo maior. A felicidade, não a de qualquer pessoa, mas a dela, se tornaria a meta de vida daquele Uchiha que havia decidido mudar seu próprio destino.

**-O.O-**

— Estamos próximos. — Todos os integrantes da missão passaram a se concentrar ainda mais quando ouviram o aviso de Kakashi.

A frente deles uma enorme clareira se abria, rodeada de milhares arvores altas e de imensas copas. Os galhos das árvores, finos e coberto de folhas, se entrelaçavam formando quase que uma barreira natural. Se o sol estivesse no céu com certeza não conseguiria fazer com que seus raios atravessassem aquele expeço conjunto de árvore.

Sakura sentia a adrenalina correndo em sua veia. Já havia se acostumando com aquilo. Missões perigosas como aquela fazia com que todos os sentidos dela se aguçassem. Tsunade, durante o treinamento, havia explicado para ela a importância de uma ninja médica ser muito atenta. Ela poderia salvar vidas se antecipasse os movimentos do inimigo. Junto com Chiyo havia derrota o Aktsuki Sasori usando aquele padrão de luta.

Devia observar todos os detalhes ao seu redor. Memorizar onde estava qualquer coisa,e se o inimigo mexesse em algo do ambiente ela poderia perfeitamente perceber. Aquela habilidade dela já havia ajudado muito em diversas missões, e ela se sentia orgulhosa por isso. Não era mais um fardo, era necessária para a conclusão de uma missão tão arriscada.

Hinata já matinha ativo seu byakugan, assim como o Sharingan de Sasuke rodava freneticamente em seus olhos. Kakashi ainda mantinha o olho de Obito coberto pela faixa. Naruto havia começado o processo que o faria entrar em modo senju, depois de muito treinamento ele já conseguia fazer aquilo em movimento. Sakura colocou suas luvas, verificou todos seus equipamentos, tanto ninja quando médico. Estava preparada para a missão que definiria o rumo de sua vida.

Ela se sentia na obrigação daquela missão ser perfeitamente concluída. Além de trazer um enorme alívio para Konoha, a morte de Kabuto traria uma coisa muito importante para ela. Garantiria a permanência de Sasuke em Konoha. E ela não pretendia falhar e não falharia.

E então ela percebeu. Algo no ar havia mudado. Uma simples alteração na aura. Eles acabaram entrando em uma barreira de chakra. Uma barreira muito forte.

— Kakashi-sensei. — Falou em tom baixo.

— Eu sei, Sakura. — Por fim Kakashi retirou sua bandana e encarou a clareira a sua frente fixa em um ponto. Ao longe Kabuto estava parado, como se já estivesse esperando por eles.

— Acho que encontramos. — Naruto falou com um sorriso nos lábios. Ele adorava lutas, ainda mais quando as lutas estavam relacionadas com alguém tão sem escrúpulos como Kabuto. — Como nos velhos tempos, hein teme?

Sim, como nos velhos tempos. A equipe sete reunida. A adrenalina correndo pelo seu corpo. Naquele momento Sasuke se permitiu esquecer todos os problemas que existiriam quando ele retornasse a Konoha, e se focou. Focou-se no seu objetivo e de sua equipe. Era estranhamente bom se sentir novamente no time sete.

— Lembram-se da formação B? — Kakashi perguntou recebendo um aceno de cabeça como confirmação. — Ótimo, iremos usá-la. Sakura e Hinata no meio. Não podemos nos arriscar de perder a única médica do grupo e a pessoa capaz de fechar os pontos de chakra de Kabuto.

As formações estavam pronta. Um sorriso sádico pairou nos lábios do inimigo. Eles estavam preparados. O time sete voltava com toda a força de sues laços.

**-O.O-**

Eu sei, eu sei... Demorei demais, só que ando muito ocupada ultimamente, mas pelo menos o capítulo saiu. A fic está entrando em reta final. Acho que mais uns cinco capítulos e será o fim. O que acharam? Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando a fanfic, e aguardo seus cometários.

Por hoje é só.


End file.
